


Saving What We Thought We Lost

by Half_the_battle



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Posie love, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Henelope brotp, Idiots in Love, Lawyer Lizzie, Medical Resident Josie, Paramedic Penelope and Hope, Penelope is a moron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_the_battle/pseuds/Half_the_battle
Summary: Hope and I have a difference of opinions when it comes to how stupid I am about loving Josie Saltzman. I, personally, think that by not telling her about my feelings, I am letting her decide her own fate and choices without burdening her. Hope, on the other hand, thinks that I'm a stupid bimbo with no intelligence who could never run hell quite like Chef Gordon Ramsay....Lizzie, get out of my monologue! I'm trying to...nevermind.Am I ever going to learn how to not be a useless gay? Maybe....probably not.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 108
Kudos: 305





	1. Save lives, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I wanted to write a one shot originally but it became a bit too long so I'm gonna split it into two or maybe three chapters! Honestly, I don't know if it's any good, I've just had this stuck in my head and wanted to give it a go. It's Posie (I miss them) and our dear Pen is, of course, an oblivious idiot. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, much love! 
> 
> Sorry if I missed any mistakes or anything!

It’s 2am when I hear a loud banging on my front door and though initially I want to ignore it and go back to sleep, something pushes me to get up and answer it. I’m honestly so fucking tired that I don’t even care about changing out of the Elmo t-shirt I'm currently sporting. I’ll kill a bitch with this on, I don’t care.

When I finally open the front door, I immediately feel a body crash into mine, arms wrapping around my neck and a face being buried into my collarbone. If not for the familiar curves and soft brown hair, I would of assumed I was being kidnapped or robbed by the sheer force of it all. Fortunately, I knew exactly who it was that was clinging to me so tightly, which is why I don’t hesitate to wrap my arms around her waist, especially when I feel the harsh sobs more than I hear them. 

With a power I didn’t know I possessed, I manage to shut the door and maneuver us over to the couch without letting go of the girl in my arms. I pull her into my lap and let her continue sobbing, not caring about the tears now staining my shirt. Instead, I simply begin rubbing soothing circles on the other girl’s back and stroke her beautiful brown locks, whispering words of reassurance and comfort. After what feels like hours, but may have been mere minutes, the sobs quiet down until they are nothing more than small hiccups. 

“JoJo, what happened, sweetie?” I whisper, softly. After another minute of quiet breaths, she pulls away slightly, looks into my eyes and what I see fucking breaks my heart. Her eyes are red and blotchy with tears staining that beautiful face. She looks so sad that it physically hurts me to see her like this. I push some hair behind her ear. “Jo?”

“I don’t w-wanna talk about it.” Josie says, quietly. I search her eyes for a moment and part of me really wants to push her to talk about it, to find out why she’s so sad, but the bigger part of me knows that I need to comfort her first. She’s my main priority right now, so I simply nod. I continue to rub her back and after another moment of silence she lets out a shaky breath. “Can you...can you just hold me, Penny?” She asks, hesitantly, her eyes suddenly downcast. 

I instantly nod and before Josie could protest, I stand up, with her still in my arms and carry her to the bedroom, before gently laying her down and crawling in my bed behind her. No other words were said between us as I entangle our legs together and wrap an arm around her waist. Nothing is said when Josie begins to softly cry again and nothing is said when I place a kiss on the back of her neck before tightening my arms around her just a little bit more. 

When morning hits and the sun shines through the curtains, i’m woken up by another knock on my door. I’m fucking annoyed, to say the least, but I'm pretty sure I already know who it is so ignoring it is not an option. 

I look over at Josie and notice that she’s still asleep, thankfully. So, not wanting to wake the slumbering brunette, I attempt to slide out of our position, gracefully and highly unwillingly, before getting up and exiting my room, softy closing the door behind me. 

Another knock sounds before I make my way over to the front door and when I open it, I'm not surprised at who I see standing there. Without uttering a word, I step out of the way and allow the two in before shutting the door behind them. 

“Please tell me she’s here.” Lizzie asks, voice full of worry as she takes a seat at the island in the kitchen. “I haven’t heard from her all night and she didn’t tell me where she was going and...” 

“She’s here, Saltzman, relax.” I say, tiredly, before rubbing my hands over my face as I walk over to the counter to throw a pot of coffee on. I’m in desperate need of caffeine. When I press the start button on the machine, I turn to face the other two, crossing my arms over my chest. “Wanna tell me why the fuck my best friend was sobbing at 2am in the morning?!” I question, eyeing the other two, slightly irritated. They look at eachother for a moment, almost as if in a silent conversation, which pisses me off more, but I say nothing and wait. 

“We aren’t sure of the exact details, honestly.” Hope answers, taking a seat beside her girlfriend. Lizzie sighs, before throwing her hands uselessly in the air. 

“All we know is that it has something to do with Frodo Baggins,” Lizzie adds, before rolling her eyes at the nudge Hope gives her, “...I mean, Landon.” She mutters, reluctantly. “I swear, if that sad sack of mayonnaise did something to her....” 

“No one will ever find his body.” I finish her sentence, anger beginning to crawl up my spine like a damn disease. Lizzie agrees, wordlessly. Hope sighs and taps her fingers on the countertop, almost restlessly, which instantly gains my attention. 

I’ve known Hope Mikaelson a long fucking time. I mean, we’ve basically lived together since we were four, seeing as her parents were awesome and mine were absolute trash. Even now, at the tender age of 25, I could still say with the utmost confidence that I knew absolutely everything about her. Even more so than Lizzie, who she has been dating for the past two years and who we’ve known for the past 10 years. With that in mind, I could instantly spot one of her nervous tells, which just so happened to be what she was doing right now. 

“Look..” Hope starts, but as my eyes zoom into her nervous tapping, I cut her off. 

“What the fuck do you know, Mikaelson?” I almost growl, my eyes shooting up to hers. She looks taken aback slightly and opens her mouth but I pull my arm out and wave a dismissive hand in her direction. “Don’t bother lying. I know you inside and out. Spill the tea, Cabbage Patch Sally.” I say, firmly. Hope glares at me, which in turn, only causes me to mirror her actions. 

“What do you know, Hope?” Lizzie asks, voice low and dangerous, and if I hadn’t of been so pissed off, I would have laughed out loud at the terrified expression on the red head’s face. She looks nervously between us for a moment before sighing heavily. 

“I just....”

“She doesn’t know anything.” A new voice interrupts the three of us and we all look at the tall brunette entering the kitchen, hair mussed, face red and wearing, what I believe to be, my old school shirt and running shorts. She’s obviously tired, but the only thought in my head is just how fucking beautiful she looks standing there. Seeing her never fails to make my heart race and my insides melt. 

“Josie, I was freaking worried.” Lizzie states, rushing over to hug her sister tightly. Josie returns the hug, looking slightly apologetic as they pull away. “What happened last night?” I hear Lizzie ask as she pulls her out of the room, leaving Hope and I in the kitchen alone. 

“Careful, your heart eyes are showing, Park.” Hope teases, a smirk lighting up her face. I frown instantly and flip her off, as the timer beeps on the machine behind me. However instead of pouring a cup, I lean across the island counter, menacingly, and stare at Hope. 

“First of all, shut the fuck up, Sleeping Bitchy.” I snarl, holding a finger up. “Second of all, what the fuck do you know? Cause you are definitely not telling us something and I want to know what it is.” I finish, staring directly into the red head’s eyes. She stares back, unimpressed, and after a moment of no response, I sigh and rub my eyes. “Just fucking tell me, Hope.” 

“No, cause if I tell you then you’re just gonna get angry and do something stupid.” She answers, knowingly. I scoff and roll my eyes before standing up and pouring her and myself a cup of coffee. I set a cup in front of her before leaning back against the counter and taking a sip of mine. I almost moan at the taste. “Look, everyone and their brother knows you’re desperately in love with Josie,” She says, nonchalantly, which then makes me almost choke on my coffee. I cough, harshly, before glaring at her smug look. “..it’s not a secret to anyone but her, Pen. Regardless, I know you just as much as you know me and you’ll be stupid and cause a scene.” She explains, shrugging slightly before taking a sip. She grimaces and holds the cup out to me. “You know I take two sugars.” She states, and I scoff before passing her the sugar. 

“I won’t cause a scene.” 

“Yes, you will.” 

“No, I won’t.”  
“Totally will.”

“No I fucking won’t.” 

“No, you won’t...”

“Yes, I will...” I pause for a moment and want to smack my face off the table multiple times when I hear Hope chuckle. I can’t believe I fell for that shit. I growl, softly. “What are you? Five years old?” 

“Seven, actually.” She answers, without missing a beat, while adding sugar to her coffee. “But that’s besides the point. You’re an animal and I can not let you out of your cage to piss on everyone that stands within a 10 foot radius of Josie Saltzman.” She states, taking a drink as she eyes me, humorously, over the rim of her cup. 

“You’re a fuckin’ sea hag, Mikaelson, and I hope you trip down the stairs on your way out of this building.” I mutter, defeatedly, knowing that I can’t really deny her claim. I’m a jealous bitch and I hate everyone that looks at Josie, let alone touches her. Which is why Landon has always been on the top of my shit list. Stupid dick whistle-y motherfucker. 

Hope grins in mirth before the Saltzman twins re-enter the kitchen, both looking a little misty eyed. My attention immediately snaps to Josie and I watch as she grins at Hope, before making her way over to me. God damn, heart, calm the flying fuck down. Josie smiles, sheepishly. 

“Any coffee left for an extremely apologetic best friend who thinks you’re the greatest person alive?” She asks, and the smile she sends my way might make me die a little inside. I swallow, nervously, before nodding. 

“Of course, JoJo, there’s always some for you.” I say, happily, before turning to pour her a cup, making sure to put some milk in it, before grabbing the honey from my cupboard and pouring a little bit in as well. I turn back around and hand her the cup, only to notice that all three sets of eyes are on me. I clear my throat. “What?”

I watch as Hope and Lizzie smirk, which annoys me, but Josie’s soft expression immediately washes that feeling away. I smile back at her and hold open an arm as an invitation. Her lips curve up before she tucks herself into my side, one hand on her coffee and the other wrapping around my waist. I will never admit out loud that I may have blushed at the action. 

It’s quiet in the kitchen for a moment as Lizzie grabs her own coffee and sits down beside Hope to drink it. Hope smiles at the blonde and places a kiss on the side of her head and I can’t help but feel jealous at their interaction. I may play the badass with no heart, most of the time, but I often found myself craving what they had. I wanted it. My eyes flicker to the girl nestled into my side, now laying her head on my shoulder. I wanted it with her, more than anything. 

Unfortunately, life didn’t always work out the way you want it to, right? I mean, Josie and I had been best friends for years, but I knew she was way out of my league. Josie was sweet, kind and cared for everyone around her. She volunteered at animal shelters, donated to multiple charities every year and she helped out at her mom’s clinic whenever she could, as she was a Medical Resident. A fucking soon to be doctor. She was practically an angel and the complete opposite of me. 

I was lazy and slept in on the days I didn’t have to be at work. I slept with women all the time, never really dating much over the years except a few. I hate kids even though they seem to cling to me like the fucking leeches they are. Sarcasm is literally my middle name and more often than not, I'm causing trouble rather than preventing it. Honestly, I was a natural fucking disaster, a rich kid that was abandoned and told constantly that I'd amount to nothing. So of course, there was no way that Josie would ever want to be with me. A girl can dream though.

The ringing of a phone cuts through the silence and it takes me a second to realize that it’s Josie’s. She pulls herself from my body with a groan and looks at the caller ID, instantly snapping to attention. She sets her cup of coffee down on the counter. 

“Sorry, it’s the hospital. I have to take this.” She explains, walking out of the room to answer the phone. I watch her leave and sigh a little at the loss of contact before turning my attention to the two girls before me. They both have knowing smiles, but I ignore it and look at Lizzie. 

“So, what the fuck happened? Did she tell you?” I ask, almost desperately, though I try to hide it. Lizzie clears her throat and shifts her eyes away. “Tell me.” 

“All she would spill is that Scooby Doofus broke up with her, but she wouldn’t tell me why.” Lizzie says, crossing her arms. My heart jumps at the new information before what she says fully sinks in, causing my eyes to narrow, dangerously. 

“What do you mean he broke up with her? Is he fuckin’ stupid?! Did he get hit in the face with too many pieces of wood at his job or something?” I growl, incredulously. I mean, who the hell would break up with her willingly?! I feel offended and pissed off on her behalf. That dipshit broke her heart and made my JoJo cry! Bitch better have some life insurance after I come at him.

“Alright, let’s just all calm down. Maybe Landon had...” Hope starts, rationally, but the thought of her defending him, pisses me off even more. I glare at her, harshly. 

“You’re actually fucking defending him?! He broke Josie’s heart, Hope! Why are you not pissed off?” I whisper yell, mindful of Josie in the next room. I take a deep breath and turn my attention to Lizzie, who looks torn. “Tell me that at least you’re as angry as I am?”

“I’m not ecstatic about the whole thing, but I mean....”

“Are you two kidding me right now?” I snarl, glaring at them both. “Am I the only one with half a fucking brain?!” I open my mouth to yell some more but close it when Josie enters the kitchen again. I take a deep breath, willing myself to calm down and not explode in front of her. I force a smile. “Everything alright, JoJo?”

“Ya, but I need to go in for a couple of hours. Apparently there was a big accident and they need me to help out.” She explains, a sad smile on her face. She walks up to me and pulls me into a tight hug, which instantly makes me wrap my arms around her waist. “Thank you for last night, Penny. You’re amazing.” She whispers, before pulling away and placing a kiss on my cheek. I practically die as we pull away, a shy smile lighting up my face. I wave a hand in the air, dismissively. 

“Pfffft, it was nothing. Just...doing my job as your bestie.” I say, sounding awkward as fuck. God, why am I such a moron? I chuckle, slightly. “Now get out there and save lives, kid.” I say, punching her shoulder lightly. I instantly feel mortified at the action. Why am I like this? No, really, like who the fuck am I? Satan, please, if you’re listening, take me home. Let me light myself on fire, peacefully. Josie bites her lip, trying and failing to hold in her laugh as she nods. 

“Sure thing, Mom.” She replies, jokingly before walking out of the kitchen to grab her things. It isn’t long before I hear the other two snickering. I close my eyes in embarrassment and when we all hear the front door close, all hell breaks loose. 

“Hahahaha, oh my god. That was the equivalent of watching a train wreck happen.” Lizzie howls with laughter, wiping away invisible tears as she lays her head on the table. 

“Go save lives, kid.” Hope mimics, before shooting out her arm in a mock punch, which only makes them both laugh even louder. I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration and purse my lips. 

“Fuck off.” I growl, before stalking out of the kitchen and away from their laughter. “...and get the fuck out of my house, you mooches!” I shout before walking into my bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I collapse face first on my bed and the only thing I can think of before passing out is how much of a useless gay I am. 

The next few weeks go by rather quickly and though I managed to squeeze some info out of Josie about what happened between her and Landon, she still refused to tell me the whole story. Therefore, I had decided to go find the oversized guppy and confront him myself about why he’s an idiot. Unfortunately, it’s like the unripe lemon could sense my presence cause he always managed to avoid me like the damn plague. He must have really felt my need to rip his spine out and play it like a fucking xylophone. 

If that wasn’t frustrating me enough, Josie had been acting very strange the last few weeks. I mean, it was no surprise that her and I often hung out when we could, however, lately she’s been more.....affectionate. Not that I'm complaining, necessarily, it’s just sometimes I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust when she rests a hand on my thigh. Or caresses my arm. Or places kisses that are suspiciously closer to my mouth, rather than my cheek before she leaves my place. 

It was all slightly confusing, to be honest, but I wasn’t going to kick a horse in the mouth...or whatever the fuck that saying is. Maybe she just really needed the comfort since she didn’t have Landon anymore. As her best friend, I couldn’t deny her that...right? Like, just last week, when we were hanging out, watching a movie together.... FLASHBACK 

“I never understand why they ask if there’s anyone home when they obviously know there’s not.” I say, unsurprised when the girl on the screen screams at the guy that pops out. “Other than the killer, that is.” I shake my head and stuff some more popcorn in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“Not everyone is smart when they’re afraid.” Josie answers, from beside me. I make a sound in agreement before nearly choking on the popcorn I'm chewing when a hand settles on my bare thigh. After thankfully swallowing it without dying, I look down at the hand, before side eyeing Josie who is a lot closer than she was 15 minutes ago and is solely focused on the screen. We’re in the dark, so the only light is from the TV, which is illuminating her gorgeous face in a way that makes my insides jump. No Penelope. Focus. 

After clearing my throat and turning back to the TV, I then feel said hand start to trace patterns over my thigh. Oh my fuck. What is happening?! Ok...don’t freak out. You’re Penelope Fucking Park. You don’t just....freak out over Josie’s....HAND MOVING UP ON YOUR THIGH! Oh god, is this what a panic attack feels like?! I’m a Paramedic, I should know if I'm having a panic attack, right?! Do I need to go to the hospital? Wait, Josie’s a doctor....I could just...no. Ok. Ok. I am fine. I’m....

“I’m gonna grab a beer!” I practically scream, jumping up from the couch. Josie looks alarmed and almost terrified at my sudden movement. I chuckle, nervously. “Do you....want one? Or like a-another drink? I have plenty and like water...or juice and stuff.” Words spew out of my mouth like a never ending dipshit fountain. Stop, Park. Shut up. 

“I...umm...sure?” She answers, still looking startled. Maybe a bit confused. “I’d love some wine, if you have it, Pen.” She says, smiling. “I can help...”

“NO!” I yell, before laughing out loud at myself. “ I got it, JoJo. You won’t ever be thirsty around me....” I state, before my eyes widen. Josie’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and I chuckle. “...cause I...have drinks...to clench...q-quench your thir-” I pause, taking a breath. “I’ll just...get that wine.” I stutter out, uselessly, and before I could truly see her smirk, I fucking run out of the living room. 

END OF FLASHBACK

If that whole ordeal wasn’t tragic and awkward enough, a couple nights later a bunch of us went out to a bar to dance, which I can’t really stand but end up going to anyways because Josie begged me to. We go out with some of the other Medical Residents from the hospital, and a couple of Paramedics that Hope and I worked with. The whole night was interesting....

FLASHBACK

“Jesus, that was definitely a rough night, Park. I remember that guy almost puked in your mouth when you tried to give him CPR.” A fellow Paramedic, Jed, laughs loudly along with Davina and MG, fellow residents at the hospital with Josie. I roll my eyes before taking a drink of my beer. 

“Ya, ya, it was funny. We get it.” I say, though there’s a smile on my face. My eyes stray to the dance floor, watching Josie laugh and dance with some of her friends. Fuck she looks sexy. If I didn’t know any better, I'd say she was trying to torture the hell out of me by wearing a red lace crop top and a sinfully short black skirt. Don’t even get me started with the dancing and the staring at me thing....

“Damn, are these two always like this?” Kaleb, another Paramedic, asks as he nods towards Lizzie and Hope, who were practically molesting eachother at the table. I snap out of my thoughts about Josie and eye them. Fucking gross. 

“Unfortunately.” I mutter, apologetically. I shake my head and knock on the table to grab their attention. “Hey! Knock it off, pornstars, I'd rather not have to deal with you two getting arrested for exhibitionism.” I joke, though I'm not really joking at all. I don’t wanna see that shit. They pull away from eachother and though Lizzie glares in my direction, Hope smiles goofily. 

“You’re just jealous that you don’t get to kiss all this.” Hope purrs, gesturing to what I assume to be her own body. I scoff out a laugh, a smirk on my face. Well Hope is definitely buzzed. 

“Been there, done that. Don’t wanna do it again.” I reply, nonchalantly, leaning back in my chair. Most of the table is shocked at the admission. 

“Woah, Park and Mikaelson hooked up?” Jed asks, eyes wide in shock. “That’s hot.” He states and we roll our eyes. MG and Kaleb both punch him in the shoulder. 

“Man, don’t be a dick. If these fine ladies wanna do the deed behind closed doors, ain’t our business.” Kaleb says, winking at us both, jokingly. 

“Agreed, though I am surprised Lizzie hasn’t ripped out your weave, Peez.” MG says, chuckling, before finishing the rest of his drink. 

“It was a long time ago,” Lizzie says, waving a hand dismissively. Her attention is drawn to something behind me, but I don’t really take notice as a smirk lights up her face, “besides, Satan’s much more interested in brunettes these days.” She finishes, and I shoot her a glare across the table. 

“Well now I'm curious, Park.” Davina asks, almost flirtatiously. My eyebrows quirk when her eyes roam over my body before turning to Hope, who also has an eyebrow raised. “What’s the verdict, Mikaelson? Who’s better in the sack?” Hope’s eyes widen and she nearly chokes on a laugh, which immediately stops when Lizzie looks at her expectantly. Serves her right.

“Well? Answer. The. Question.” Lizzie demands, though I can see a trace of a smirk on her face. Something that Hope apparently does not. Instead she sputters for a moment, turning red. 

“Y-you of course. Always you, baby.” She rushes out, smiling hopefully. She almost resembles a dog waiting to be praised. Lizzie stares at her for a moment before letting out a laugh. Hope lets out a breath in relief. 

“Nice one, Saltzman. I thought she was gonna piss herself.” I say, letting out a laugh and holding my beer out. She taps hers against mine and bows slightly. “I don’t need validation from Hope anyways, I'm confident in my own abilities.” I say, smugly. I see both Hope and Lizzie roll their eyes. 

“Out of curiosity though,” Davina says, innocently, “Scale of 1 to 10?” I clear my throat and take a drink of my beer. 

“Ohh what are we rating?” Josie asks, appearing next to me and setting a hand on my shoulder which almost causes me to spit my beer out all over Hope. Like fuck, why do people always say shit when I'm trying to drink things?! Though, let’s face it, it would have been hilarious to see, but definitely not the right time. I subtly shake my head, hoping no one answers that question. Of course, luck is not on my side. 

“Oh we’re just rating how good your bestie is in the sack, Jo.” Davina states, waggling her eyebrows in amusement. Fuck. If I could facepalm without looking stupid, than I would. Josie looks taken aback by the answer and I feel her hand tighten ever so slightly on my shoulder. I avert my eyes, not being able to look at her any longer. Hello, death? Yes, I would like to order an immediate one, please. Thank you. 

“Who’s we exactly?” She asks, her tone sounding less than impressed and maybe a little....jealous? No. Impossible. She wasn’t jealous, she was just being protective. That’s all. 

“Hope.” Davina answers, simply. I chance a glance at Josie’s reaction even though she already knew about Hope and I back in the day. She looks calm, if not a little drunk. “...and possibly me if she plays her cards right.” She finishes, sending me a wink before patting me on the thigh, dangerously close to my...lady bits. My eyes widen, and normally I'm pretty charming when it comes to women. It honestly doesn’t take a lot of work to get women to fall into bed with me. Usually. However, being around Josie has me all kinds of fucked up, so unfortunately I end up being an awkward gay mess. 

Of course, the guys throw some ‘ohhhhhs’ out, sending me some finger guns and winks. I am honestly unsure of what to do right now. On one hand, I could take Davina home and maybe take my mind off of Josie. On the other hand, I don’t know if I feel up to it. I mean.....

The next thought in my mind goes flying as I suddenly feel the presence of someone sitting in my lap. I practically jump out of my skin at the feeling of familiar bare skin being pressed against me. Did I actually die? Is this....heaven? Or is this just awkward? An arm is thrown around my neck. 

“Sorry Penny, there were no seats, so I figured you wouldn’t mind letting me sit in your lap, right?” Josie asks, smiling sweetly. I clear my throat and might have started to mildly panic on where I'm supposed to put my hands but I end up nodding at her. 

“S-sure.” I stutter out, finally deciding to rest one hand higher on her back, trying desperately not to touch her fucking perfect legs or that toned stomach or any of the excessive amount of skin that is in front of me...fuck, Penelope. Stop. I use my free hand to grab my beer, instantly chugging it. 

“So, what did you rate her, Hope?” Josie asks, curiously, before starting to play with the baby hairs on my neck, which involuntarily makes me shiver. I also may be...slightly turned on. It’s the booze. I swear. I shoot a look towards Hope and mouth the word no. For a brief moment, I think she may actually listen to me, but then Lizzie whispers something in her ear and an immediate smugness fills Hope’s face. Fuck me, they’re planning something. 

“Well, what part would you like me to rate? Oral or Physical?” Hope questions, nonchalantly. Horror fills my face which I'm sure has gone a tomato red at this point. What the fresh fuck are these two doing?! I may be confident about my sexual prowess and all, but that doesn’t mean I want it advertised for everyone here, including Josie. Like, hello embarrassment. 

“Ohhh both.” Davina says, highly intrigued. I feel Josie’s grip around my neck tighten a bit but she says nothing. 

“Ya, I'm curious on whether or not Park actually has game or if she’s just bullshitting us.” Jed adds, laughing as he leans back in his chair. I shoot him a glare and throw a peanut in his direction. He catches it in his mouth and sends me a wink. 

“We don’t need to rehash our sex life, Mikaelson. I’d rather fucking not.” I growl, a tone of warning in my voice. I can usually intimidate someone no problem, but this bitch was the only one I couldn’t. Hope smirks, almost menacingly. What a dildo.

“Not so confident of your abilities now, Peez?” Kaleb goads, his eyes lit up in amusement. I scoff and glare at him, trying to act indifferent to the whole thing, but my nerves were bouncing around like two year olds on crack. 

“I’m sure your girlfriend doesn’t wanna hear about your escapades with me.” I say, praying that Lizzie backs me up. Unfortunately, the blonde simply shrugs. Fuck. Illegally blonde strikes again. 

“Meh, even I'm curious. Let’s have it, babe, how’s Satan in the sack?” I blow out a nervous breath at her words. Being as angry about this as I am, I don’t realize when one of my hands drops to Josie’s upper thigh, nor do I immediately register her breath hitch. Instead, my eyes stay focused on Hope’s, daring her to say something horrible. 

“Well, she’s definitely a giver.” She starts, and I want to go die in a hole. I mean, she’s not wrong, but still, no one else needs to know that shit. I’m honestly flustered enough that I don’t realize that I tighten my grip. “Her tongue isn’t just for sharp wit and insults, it’s pretty damn useful for other things.” She adds, waggling her eyebrows. God. Why am I being punished? “Quite the biter too, I had marks for days.” She smirks, and though I feel more embarrassed than anything, I'm Penelope Park. Two can play at this game. 

“Well, I wanted to find out if Mikaelson was a screamer.” I say, smugly. “Didn't take me long to find that bit out.” The blush on Hope’s face was fucking worth it. I honestly expected Lizzie to look pissed but she wordlessly nods, more amused than anything.

I smirk and rub my hand along....skin? Smooth, hot skin. I look down and notice that my hand is basically on Josie’s inner thigh. Fuck. I feel her shift ever so slightly and I immediately feel guilty, thinking I was making her uncomfortable. I go to remove my hand but before I could, she slaps her own over mine, keeping it in place, which shocks me. 

I look up at her face and see that she’s biting her lip, harshly, her eyes staring into mine. What in the ever loving, sweet hell is going on? Is she too drunk to notice that it’s me? Her hand squeezes mine, which only makes me squeeze her thigh and though there’s a lot going on around us, I swear I heard a moan as her eyes close for a moment. I feel her shift against my lap again, and I almost close my own eyes at the fluttering sensation I get. The heat between my own thighs is definitely a problem at this point. 

“So basically, P is a total smoke show.” Kaleb answers, not noticing what exactly is happening right now as Josie’s dark eyes bore into mine. Her hand that was still on mine, moves higher on her thigh and I'm pretty sure i’m about to have a stroke. 

“All in all, I'd say 8.5 outta 10.” Hope admits, pondering her response for a moment. Though I was extremely curious about what exactly was happening between Josie and I, Hope’s answer managed to direct my attention to her, a highly offended look across my face.

“Excuse the fuck me?!” I ask, incredulously. “I rocked your world, you elf shaped asshole! We got a good five rounds in before you claimed to be ‘too tired,’” I scrunch my face into a mock pout, “I even had to put up with your clinginess afterwards! Your sweaty body clung to me like a fuckin’ second skin. It was horrific.” I growl, slight disgust on my face. I wasn’t much of a cuddler after sex. Too intimate and too hot. “I definitely deserve a 10.” I mutter, trying not to actually pout. 

I then seem to realize just what I had blurted out and I almost shrink back into myself, especially when everyone was either smirking at me or slightly surprised. Ah fuck. I go to say something else when Josie practically scrambles from my lap. I startle at the movement and watch as she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. I furrow my brows but don’t say anything, even when I hear Hope and Lizzie cackle. 

END OF FLASHBACK

It’s now been a week since that night and I'm no closer to understanding what the fuck was happening. Josie had laughed it off and said she didn’t really remember anything and part of me believes her because she’s never really lied to me before. However, a small part of me thinks she does remember but doesn’t want to hurt my feelings by telling me it didn’t mean anything. 

The worst part, I think, is that Josie is still being overly affectionate. Like, does one really need to hold hands when going to get ice cream? Is it really necessary to want to spoon and cuddle eachother because you’re supposedly scared after watching a horror movie that you’ve seen many times? I don’t think it is, but I'll never complain about it. Well, maybe a little, but only because it’s driving me crazy not to kiss her or tell her that I've been in love with her for the past billion years....help. SOS. I need an adult.

It’s these exact thoughts that cause me to be totally checked out most days, and to be honest with you, it’s getting annoying. I’m not some useless lovesick fool that’s just gonna continue to wait around forever for someone who doesn’t want me back. I don’t pine or mope. I’m Penelope Park. People pine after me. I have tons of suitors that would gladly take her place, who would beg to simply be in my presence. Josie Saltzman is now cancelled in the love department. From now on...

“Girl, you gonna stare at those papers all day or actually sign the damn things?” A voice cuts my inner thoughts short, and I can’t help but roll my eyes before glaring at the nurse behind the desk. “Imma be dead before you finish them.” She lifts her eyebrows and crosses her arms, pursing her lips in a knowing way that makes me sigh. 

“You know, I'd finish them a lot faster if you would quit staring at me like a prized pony at a show, Agnes.” I snark, but it lacks bite. “Also, the only reason you’re gonna die is by a meteorite.” I mutter, quietly. The nurse clicks her tongue in amusement as I continue my previous task. 

Agnes is one of the regular nurses at the hospital, one that has been here since way before Hope and I became Paramedics and Josie, a Resident. She knows literally everything and everyone in this hospital, and though most can’t stand her and the all knowing persona she betrays, she kind of grew on me. She’s like the crazy Grandma I'm glad I never had, really fuckin’ nosey and constantly annoying me about my love life. 

“Mmmhmmm, someone woke up on the wrong side of no one’s bed this morning.” She playfully jokes, a smirk on her face. I frown, “Seems to me like you gotta pull out that stick someone shoved up yo ass and get some lovin’.” I sigh and set my pen down rather forcefully, my jaw tightening as I look back up at her. 

“I’ll have you know that nothing has been shoved up my ass in years,” I start, earning a chuckle from her, “and I could be in someone’s bed if I really wanted to, I’ve just had better things to do.” I counter, nonchalantly. Her all knowing gaze irritates me even further. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually do work, you old sack of bones.” I pointedly pick up my pen and attempt to finish the few pages I have left. 

“Oh honey, we all know you is just holding out for a particular, adorable, lil doe eyed resident. Ain’t no foolin’ us nurses here,” She pauses, waggling her finger. “...we deal with shit on the daily, yours ain’t different, sweet thing.” Agnes chortles, and though her persistence pisses me off, I can’t help the smile that crosses my face. I huff a sigh and look back up at her. 

“You cackling hens really can’t cut me a break, can you?” I ask, jokingly. Agnes leans back in her chair, crossing her arms in satisfaction. 

“No can do, I mean, if we don’t ruffle your feathers a bit, who will?” She replies, happily. I shake my head at her and roll my eyes. 

“Hey Penny.” Speak of the...angel. Damn it. She’s gorgeous and her smile makes me want to look at her forever...NO. I will not fall for this again. Stay strong, Park. Stay. Strong. “Hi Agnes, how’s your morning going?” 

“Oh hello there, sugar, it’s been an absolute delight spending time with Ass-Frown Franny here,” She points to me with a wink, “How were your rounds this morning?” The older nurse asks, smiling at Josie like she hung the moon. God, Josie can charm literally anyone. 

“Really good! Mr. Douty was a bit of a hassle but he just needs a little more patience and a smile and he’s good to go.” Josie replies, smiling widely. I watch her for a moment, amazed, until she turns her gaze to me. I clear my throat and look back down at the paperwork I'm filling out. I grab the pen I previous had and fumble with it a bit, earning a loud laugh from Agnes. Old bitch. 

I do manage to focus on the last of the papers I have to sign, but Josie’s presence is very distracting, especially when I know she is staring at me. Probably with that adorable resting concerned, pouty face. Being so focused on the stupid papers in front of me and conscious of her stare, the moment she rests a hand on my arm, I startle and end up launching my pen across the room, which only causes Agnes to actually laugh out loud. Josie also attempts to stifle her laugh. I sigh and glare at them both before rubbing my hands over my face. 

“Are you ok, sweetie?” Josie comments, her face full of concern. Sweetie. Pet names? I mean, we use them sometimes but lately it’s just all the time. She’s even called me babe, which just fuckin’ makes my heart blow up in my chest. Why? Why is this my life?

“I’m fine, Josie. Just a little tired.” I reply, smiling tightly. I lean over the desk and grab a pen, before shifting my focus back to my paperwork, almost sighing in relief when I finish the last signature. Of course, that relief is short lived. Fucking Agnes.

“Oh Josie, honey, she’s just trying to decide who’s bed she wants to roll out of tonight. Tiring work indeed. Mmhmm.” This bitch, I swear. I glare at her for the hundredth fucking time, before turning my gaze back to Josie to deny it, only to see her frowning. “Didn’t that other resident, Dr. Claire, ask you out for coffee earlier?” Josie’s eyes shoot to mine and the accusation in them, confuses me. 

“Davina asked you out?” Josie asks, sharply. I open my mouth to say something but realize that I couldn't really deny it cause Davina did ask me out. I couldn’t lie to Josie. 

“S-she did.” 

Josie stares at me silently for a moment before grabbing my wrist and dragging me into an on call room, ignoring the confused looks around us. Once I'm practically thrown inside, which in any other situation would have definitely been a huge turn on, I turn around to face Josie just as she practically slams the door. Then locks it. Um. 

She whirls around to face me and the fire in her eyes may have gotten me a little hot under the collar....pun intended. I mean, Josie has been one of my best friends for years, so I’ve seen her in multiple moods, but the way she’s looking at me now both scares me and fuckin’ turns me on more than I really want to admit. Forceful Josie is sexy. Wait, does that mean I'm a masochist?

“Did you say yes?” Josie demands, folding her arms across her chest and staring me down as if I'd just committed a crime. Though, damn she looks hot. Like so, so hot. “Penelope.” She practically growls, which does nothing to stop the heat spreading over my body. Say my name like that ag-GOD. Stop it. No. Bad Penelope. 

“I said...I'd get back to her.” I say, my voice cracking slightly at the end. Jesus, Park. Get your shit together. Josie’s confidence seems to fade a little and her rigid posture relaxes ever so slightly. 

“Are you going to say yes to her?” She asks, and I swear I can hear a slight tone of insecurity but my mind must be playing tricks on me. I sigh and shrug my shoulders. 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” I reply, hesitantly. I watch as Josie’s jaw tightens and she nods almost angrily. “Why does it matter? I thought you liked Davina, Jo? You told me she was one of coolest chicks you’d ever met, remember?” I recall, quirking an eyebrow at the way she practically deflates. 

“I didn’t even know you were interested in her, Pen.” She mutters, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. “It’s just....I don’t think she’s good enough for you.” I let out a small laugh at her confession and walk towards her. I uncross her arms and take her hands in mine, her incredibly soft and delicate hands, before looking up into her beautiful brown eyes. The worry I see reflected in them makes my heart soften. 

“You never think anyone is good enough for me, you’re like my own personal bodyguard.” I joke, smiling slightly. She rolls her eyes, but a small smile graces her lips. “Look, if this is about what happened with Alyssa, then you don’t have to worry.” I state, remembering my ex from a billion years ago. “That was a momentary lapse in judgement and I've learned from my mistakes.” Her eyes search mine, but the worry from before doesn’t ease. 

Alyssa Chang was my ex girlfriend from our freshman year of college and she was not a huge fan of any of my friends. She specifically hated Josie for whatever reason, but was only mean to her when I wasn’t around. Of course, being the idiot I was, I ignored all of the negative things my friends told me about her and continued to date her, unintentionally distancing myself from everyone. 

This went on for longer than I can stand to admit, until one night I actually witnessed how she treated Josie. How she belittled her and made her out to be some jealous girl that followed me and everyone else around like a puppy. Ok, I'm pissing myself off just by recounting this story. Safe to say, I publicly and humiliatingly dumped her with the help of Lizzie, who enjoyed it more than I did, and then basically drunkenly grovelled at Josie’s feet for forgiveness. Thankfully she did forgive me. Hope, though, she made me beg. Asshole. 

I hadn’t really dated many after that, honestly. I mostly just slept with random girls when I was in the mood, which tended to coincide with Josie’s dates or some shit like that. Ya, I'm totally that obvious. Sue me. 

“It’s not about that.” She says, before looking away and biting her lip. Fuck, that’s sexy. Would it be inappropriate for me to bite it? Accidentally, of course. Oh sorry, Jo, I meant to bite my own but yours looked lonely.....wow. Am I this pathetic? “I just....I don’t think she’s right. For you.” She finishes, nodding. Almost as if she’s trying to reassure herself. Hm. 

“Why?” I ask, curiously. She looks back up, startled. 

“Ugh...why what?”

“Why don’t you think she’s right for me?” I raise my brows in wonder and I don’t really know what possesses me to push this subject, but her hesitance about the whole thing is ringing some bells in my head that I used to ignore. She drops my hands and starts to pace slightly. Interesting. 

“S-she likes seafood, Penelope, and you’re allergic.” 

“I can order something else.”

“I’ve worked long shifts with her and I've heard her snore, and you once told me that you could never be with someone who snores like a dying bison.”

“Earplugs are a thing, JoJo. Next.”

“She loves kids.”

“Good for her.”

“She whistles when she’s happy. You can’t stand that.” 

“I also can’t stand your Sister but, here we are.”

“S-she....hates Betty White!” I actually do gasp out loud at that. Like excuse the fuck me?!

“What?! That woman is a national fucking treasure! Who in their right mind would...” I pause, taking a calming breath. Josie’s satisfied smile makes me narrow my eyes slightly before shrugging, nonchalantly. “You know what? I could get passed it. People have their own opinions, after all.” Her smile drops into a frown. 

“Well...umm...” 

“Look, Jo, clearly there is something else going on here.” I say, taking a step closer to her. Alright, this is going to either blow up in my face or perhaps solve a long, hidden mystery, but I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago. Penelope Park’s best and most successful tactic. Seduction. “You’ve been acting strange and I can’t really seem to pinpoint why.” Josie gulps and steps back towards the door as I advance on her. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mutters, looking anywhere but at me. A smirk lights up my face and though my nerves are punching me in my heart, I ignore them and push Josie’s chest gently until she’s backed up completely against the door. Her eyes widen almost dramatically before darting down towards the hand that I still have on her chest. We both stare at it a moment before I pull my hand away, yet my body remains close. 

“Tell me why you don’t want me to go out with her.” I demand, softly. I lick my lips and it doesn’t escape me that her eyes follow the action. It makes my heart race. Maybe I was wrong about her not having some sort of attraction to me. We’re so close that I can feel her breath on my face. 

“Um, I just....I don’t like her.” She mutters, her eyes shifting away from mine. I chuckle, lowly. 

“You seem to forget, Josette,” I practically purr, causing a shiver to wrack her body. “...I can tell when you’re lying. Try again.” 

“She just wants to have....you know.” She says, adorably flustered. Her face is red and I can tell she feels uncomfortable, and though I would normally back off, the overwhelming curiosity I feel wins out causing me to push just a little bit more. 

“Say it.” I demand, using a finger to lift her chin so her eyes meet mine again. We’re both breathing heavily at this point as we stare into eachother’s eyes. “She wants me for what?”

“Sex.” She whispers, softly, before biting her lip. My eyes follow the action and god do I want to kiss her right now. I look back up into her brown eyes and I swear I can see lust reflecting back in them. I take a deep breath, glancing at her lips for another moment, wanting to just go for it and hope for the best. However, before I can do anything she continues. “She told me that she only wanted to sleep with you and I just..I don’t want to see you get hurt, Penny.” 

Her confession feels like a punch in the gut, not because of Davina’s intention, but because it was the sole reason she even cared right now. It shouldn’t really surprise me because she was doing what any best friend would do. Best friend. Cause that’s all we were ever going to be. I sigh and take a huge step away from her. This whole thing was a mistake and I should have never pushed. I knew that Josie didn’t see me that way, that it was never going to be possible for her to see me that way, let alone be willing to love me. God, I’m such an idiot. 

“Well, thanks for looking out for me, Jo.” I say, attempting a smile. She looks surprised at my words, “I appreciate it, but I don’t need a babysitter.” I say, though not unkindly. Josie reaches a hand out but I avoid it. 

“Pen, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s fine, look, can we talk about this later? I have to get to work.” I say, not meeting her eyes. My bitter feelings of not being good enough were starting to eat away at me and I didn’t want Josie to have to feel guilty for something she couldn’t control. I just needed to get away and breathe. 

“Sure.” She mutters, almost sadly, but I don’t stick around to really notice it as I unlock the door and leave the room, immediately heading for the exit. I even ignore Agnes, not willing to let any tears fall while I'm still in this hospital. Why am I so stupid? Why can’t I just accept that she doesn’t see me that way?

For a fleeting moment, I thought that maybe Josie saw me as someone desirable, someone worth loving in more than a friendly way. Maybe I was just seeing things. We’re best friends. We’re close and we cuddle. We protect eachother from possible douchebag partners. It’s normal. Right? 

Though I manage to hold my tears in, my bitter thoughts don’t leave my head, even when I jump into the ambulance with Hope, who surprisingly doesn’t say a word. I subtly wipe my eyes and lean my head back against the seat, trying desperately to just move on from the whole thing. I hated feeling like this, and I hated feeling like Josie and I were fighting, when in reality, I'm just pushing her away. 

“I can practically hear the inner turmoil in your head, Park.” Hope comments, breaking me out of my stupor. I sigh and run a hand through my hair in slight frustration as I watch the trees blur by. I probably shouldn’t be focused on this whole mess while I'm technically at work. 

“It’s nothing.” I say, immediately hearing a scoff afterwards. I turn to eye the redhead, who only glances at me briefly before training her eyes back on the road. “Josie’s just been acting...different lately.” I admit, hesitantly. 

“Different how?” 

“I don’t know, she’s just different. More...affectionate and just there and shit.” I reply, before clearing my throat. Hope lets out a small chuckle at this and I realize that trying to act tough and emotionless around Hope is like trying to teach Lizzie on how NOT be an asshole. It’s a plan destined to fail. “She’s just been more touchy with me lately and it’s kinda confusing and it makes me think that she might....” I pause, not really knowing how to finish my thought process without sounding like a lovesick moron. 

“Have feelings for you?” She fills in, and though I knew that’s what I was thinking, her words shock me. I look at her abruptly but she just continues to stare out at the road. “Pen, you know that it’s possible, right?” Her words are spoken softly, but the impact sits heavily in my chest. 

“I really wanted to believe that, but she’s always....she’s never looked at me that way. Today just proves it.” I say, scoffing bitterly. “I’m just the best friend, the broken bitch she accidentally spilled iced tea on one day and felt sorry for.” 

“Penelope...” She starts but is interrupted when a voice comes over the radio in the ambulance. “You are anything but broken...”

“Dispatch to all units available, we have a multiple motor vehicle accident by the Lawerence bridge across from Route 57, multiple injured casualties reported, please respond.” 

Hope and I spare a glance towards eachother, immediately alert, knowing that we are most likely the closest to the accident. I pick up the radio, pulling it towards my mouth. 

“Dispatch, this is Unit 132, responding. We’re on it.” I reply, setting the radio back and flicking on the lights and sirens. As much as situations like this were unfortunate, I could use anything to take my mind off my disastrous love life right now.


	2. Cu-JoJo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! You guys are absolutely amazing and generous! Like, I can't believe the response to this. It makes me so happy and fills my heart with joy to read all the comments and see all the kudos. I'm so glad you like it! So, with all the inspiring comments, I have written another part. At this point, I don't even know how long this is gonna be haha 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much :) I hope that you enjoy this and that it isn't horrible! It's late and if I made any mistakes, I apologize!

When we arrive at the accident, it’s absolutely chaotic. There are about three vehicles involved, two of them appeared to have hit eachother while the other one hangs off the side of the bridge. People are screaming and crying and the whole road is covered with glass and debris. I exit the ambulance and grab our gear while Hope calls for back up. Once she’s finished, she joins me around back to grab some supplies and we wordlessly agree to divide and conquer.

After checking that no one is gravely injured, I tie up a little girl’s hand which had been cut open by some glass. She’s shivering slightly and looks so lost that I feel a little tug at my heart as memories from my past flicker briefly in my mind. I shake my head and pull off my jacket before wrapping it around her body, hoping that it will protect her from the slight breeze. Her lower lip trembles when she looks up at me and I feel obligated to comfort her. 

“Hey, it’s ok. What’s your name, cutie?” I ask, smiling slightly, as I tighten the bandage to prevent more blood loss. She sniffles and is quiet for a moment. 

“Thea.” She mutters, quietly, almost shy. 

“Well, Thea, my name’s Penelope and I gotta tell you, kid, you’re super brave. I would probably ball my eyes out if I had a cut like this. You’re a total badass.” I say, trying to lighten her spirits. Ah fuck, I'm not supposed to curse around kids, am I? Damn it. I wince at my slip up but a small smile appears on her face. “Who are you here with, Thea?” I ask, and she immediately starts panicking, her eyes going wide as she frantically points to the car hanging off the ledge. My heart sinks. 

“My sister, Bailey! She...she’s still in there! ” I go to say something else but I hear a sudden scream from that exact car. Oh no. I quickly turn back to the small girl who looks terrified. 

“Thea, I need you to be a super hero right now, ok?” I ask, quickly. She nods. “I need you to go tell the other Paramedic over there that I need her, can you do that for me?” She silently cries and stares at the car. “I won’t let anything happen to your sister, but I need you to do exactly as I say.” My voice is firm but holds a softness that I'm unfamiliar with. She finally looks up at me and quickly turns around, heading towards Hope and though I know I should wait for her, the second scream I hear makes me run towards the teetering car without another thought. 

I attempt to pull one of the back doors open but when it doesn’t budge I curse softly and look around. There was no way I was getting in through the front at all, so my only option was to go through the rear window or the trunk. Before thinking it through, I pull myself up onto the trunk of the car, carefully, and use my elbow to break the already shattered glass so I could slip through easier without getting cut all to hell.

Once I manage to slip the top half of my body through, the car shifts and I stop abruptly, praying that it doesn’t tip over. I slide in a little bit more until I'm fully in the backseat and immediately see the terrified girl who couldn’t have been older than 15 or 16 sitting in the driver’s side, crying. 

“Bailey? My name’s Penelope and I'm a Paramedic. I’m going to help you get out of here, ok, but I need you to focus and answer a couple of questions for me.” I say, calmly. “Is it ok if I touch you?” I ask, and though she nods, the girl continues to cry, almost hyperventilating at the whole situation. I pull a small flashlight out of my belt and grab her chin, gently. “Are you able to move at all? Legs? Arms?” I turn her head slightly to look into her eyes and notice slight pupil dilation. Her head is also bleeding from a large gash along her forehead. Hmm, possible concussion. 

“I-I can’t! T-the car will f-fall!” She wails, desperately. I let go of her chin but stay in her line of vision as I inspect her, carefully. 

“It’s alright, sweetie. We're not gonna let that happen. I just need to know if you’re legs and arms still work, ok?” I say, lightly, a hopeful smile on my face. She eyes me warily, but nods. 

“I-I think so.” She mumbles, before her eyes widen. “My sister! T-thea! Oh god...”

“Thea is safe,” I reassure her, “She’s outside and waiting, safe and sound.” Bailey sobs in what I can only guess is relief. I eye the car’s interior quickly and though this isn’t my best idea, I don’t have a lot of time to think up anything better. “Listen, here’s what we’re going to do, ok?” I start, eyes darting out the back window to see Hope barking something into her radio and rushing over to the car. I turn back to the girl who is shaking with fear. “You’re gonna slowly, and I mean slowly, climb in between these seats, while I put my weight against the back of the car, ok?” I explain, and she shakes her head wildly at the thought. 

“N-no! I can’t! I-I can’t.” She repeats, letting out another sob. 

“Park!” Hope growls, before looking into the car. Her eyes take notice of the girl in the front and her angry demeanour shifts immediately. She spares me a brief, concerned glance before a soft smile appears on her face. I turn back to Bailey, a look of determination on my face. Now or never.

“Bailey, you can totally do this and my friend, Hope, is going to grab you and pull you out the moment she can, right Hope?” The girl’s eyes flicker to my best friend who nods, encouragingly.

“Of course. We’re gonna get you outta here in no time, girl. You’ve never been in better hands.” She says, confidently. The girl looks between us and I can see the decision on her face before she voices it. I send her a wink and lean back heavily against the back seats, pushing all my weight down before holding out my hands to her. 

“I won’t let you fall. I promise.” She hesitates, before nodding. She slowly grips the seats and attempts to turn her body but the sudden shift of the car startles her, but before she loses her grip, I grab her hand and we stop. “Hope, push all of your weight down on the trunk.” I order, my eyes not leaving Bailey’s. 

After a moment, we feel the car move when Hope pushes her weight on it. I help Bailey slowly climb in between the seats, mindful of the teetering car, before I feel Hope grab her hand, pulling her out to safety. I breath out a sigh of relief when I hear feet hit the ground and shouts of relief and joy. 

Now, here’s where I would really love to say that I get out of the car safely and all is happy and well, but unfortunately, Hope and I didn’t take into consideration that the moment her body weight left the trunk so abruptly, the car immediately tips forward, causing me to lose my footing and fall in between the seats. The sudden shift of my weight causes the car to completely tip forward. I barely have enough time to scream before I feel the bone chilling iciness of the water.

The cold immediately invades my body, racing along my spine and sending me into an almost paralyzing state even as the force of the impact throws my body forward, roughly. I feel instant pain and dread before my world suddenly goes black. 

When I finally do come to, I'm coughing up water and taking the biggest breath I can manage before wearily opening my eyes and seeing Hope’s red rimmed baby blues full of absolute fear. She chokes on a sob before taking her hands away from my chest, and feeling my neck for a pulse. Satisfied that I am indeed alive, she runs her hands over her face in what I think is relief. Or frustration. 

“Fuck, why are you such a moron?!” She growls, but her voice cracks on the last word as she wipes her eyes. “You should have just waited!” The desperation in her tone breaks my heart and not even the force of god could stop the wave of guilt that washes over me. 

“You...a-always do come for me, baby.” I manage to stutter out, attempting a smirk to try and lighten the mood. Dirty jokes were our thing, after all. She stares at me for a moment before either laughing or sobbing. I can’t really tell. 

“You always tip over the edge first, Pen.” She replies, moving a strand of hair out of my face as her tear stained eyes continue to look into mine. I let out a small laugh, ignoring the burning in my lungs and the shivers that wrack my body. I grab her hand and squeeze tightly, her touch always calms me when I'm feeling unsure.

“T-the girls?” I ask, attempting to sit up. Hope pushes me back down, lightly, a threatening glare on her face. 

“Absolutely fine, Pen.” I sigh in relief, before turning my face into her thigh. Fuck, who knew almost drowning was tiring as hell? I feel her shivering as well and realize that we need get dry before we catch pneumonia. 

We hear footsteps behind us and before we know it, I'm lifted onto a stretcher by Jed and Kaleb, with Hope right on their heels, wrapped in a blanket. They put me in the back of the ambulance, all whilst telling me they’re happy I'm alive. After ensuring that I was fine and just needed some stitches, a hot blanket and a cat nap, Hope jumps in front and starts to drive. 

“I called Davina, she’s going to meet us at the doors.” She states, and I'm in no condition to argue. If anything, I'm almost relieved. Davina was the last person I'd worry about finding out. She wouldn’t tell anyone if I asked her not to. 

“Good, I'd rather not be around a ton of people.” I say, closing my eyes slightly as I burrow my face into the blanket, attempting to alleviate some of the cold that I feel. 

“You know Josie is going to find out and be pissed that you didn’t call her, right?.” She says, and I swear I hear amusement in her tone, but I'm probably just stunned all to fuck. “Stay awake, asshole!” She growls, hitting the frame of the door near my head. It jostles me and only adds to the ever-growing headache I'm getting. 

“I’m injured, not deaf, dipshit.” I snarl, rubbing my temples. “Also, I'm a-aware she will f-find out. I’d just r-rather it not be when I'm still b-bleeding cause then she’ll make a big d-deal out of it.” I stutter, hoping that the fact that I also needed CPR would be forgotten. My teeth chatter, almost violently. Holy balls, it feels like Elsa just freeze fucked the life out of me. 

Hope is surprisingly silent as we race along the highway, which I'm grateful for because I just didn’t have it in me to say anything more on this whole thing. Being a Paramedic meant you sometimes got into situations that were a bit dangerous. You needed to take risks sometimes. It was part of the job. Even knowing this, I was wholly aware that I was gonna get told off by a couple of people. 

When we arrive at the hospital, I'm thankful that the only person I do see is Davina. I may have been a little worried that Josie would find out. Cause like, I'll complain about how much of a bitch Lizzie is, but I'd rather her ten times over than a satanic, pissed off Josie Salztman. THAT Josie is like a fucking stunt double for the exorcist. Jesus. 

Hope opens the doors to the ambulance and, after a brief argument, she slowly helps me down, as I refuse to stay on a fucking stretcher....even if my head is pounding worse than before and my body resembles an ice cube. Once my feet hit the ground, I should have known. I’m a Paramedic, for fuck sakes. I should have known that the massive blow to my head combined with the rapid decrease of my body temperature would eventually cause me to fall unconscious....unfortunately, I did not know. So, for the second time today, my world goes black.

When I wake up this time, I nearly groan out loud when I realize that I'm in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV and shit. Well, guess I probably should have stayed on the damn stretcher. Then again, it probably would have been embarrassing to go strolling past people in the hospital. At least this way I was knocked out during the whole thing.

I look around the room and notice Hope passed out in a chair, which makes me smile slightly. She always looks so innocent and peaceful whenever she’s asleep, and though I'd never say it out loud, she looks beautiful like this. Honestly, sometimes I wish I could have just fallen in love with Hope instead. Life would have been so much more easier and less complicated. After all, she’s my family. My other half. The only person who didn’t walk out on me when everyone else did. Hope Mikaelson is, and will always be, my soulmate....but she wasn’t my heart. She wasn’t my everything. She wasn’t the reason I woke up every morning and who I dreamt of every night. That position belonged to Josette Saltzman. She had every piece of my heart, even if I would never have hers. 

“Hey.” I startle slightly, my eyes finding Hope’s, who is now very much awake. I attempt to clear my throat, and after a moment she stands and gets me a glass of water, which I accept, thankfully. “Small sips.” I listen to her and after a couple of sips, I lean back against the pillow. 

“Thanks.” I mutter, my voice slightly hoarse. She nods before sitting back in the chair, pulling it slightly closer. “How long have I been out?” 

“Couple of hours.” She replies, her knee bobbing up and down, almost nervously as she stares at the floor. Another telltale sign that there’s something she’s holding back or isn’t telling me. I reach a hand out, grazing her moving knee slightly. She looks up and I can instantly see the glassy eyes. 

“Mikaelson...” 

“Doctor says that you only have a mild concussion, thankfully, but you do have a gash along your eyebrow. You have about 5 stitches and some small cuts and bruises...” She rambles, her lips pursing. I sigh. 

“Hope.”

“...your temp is somewhat back to normal, but it’s still pretty low and they say that..that..” Hope pauses, and I watch as tears gather in her eyes. 

“Talk to m-”

“You died.” She whispers, a tear finally falling down her face. “I w-watched the car fall and I jumped in...” She stutters, before sucking in a deep, shuddery breath. “I-I pulled you out. I got you out and you just....you were unresponsive. I-I...” She pauses and looks up at the ceiling. “Fuck, I just...I almost forgot how to do my job...I froze...I...” I grab one of her hands, tightly. “God, Penelope...you had no pulse. You were dead.” She all but sobs, bringing her watery eyes back to mine.

“You brought me back.” I say, softly, a familiar burn behind my own eyes. The weight of her words finally hitting me. “You always save my stupid ass, no matter what. You never give up on me, even when I might give you every reason to do so. You’re my Wonder Woman. Fierce, but soft.” She wipes her eyes with her free hand and lets out a soft chuckle. She brings her other hand down so they're both holding one of mine. 

“You’re my Iron Man.” She whispers, quietly. “Smart, but moronic.” I roll my eyes at her reply. 

“I am sorry about the moron part.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. “I’m not sorry that you're one too.” 

“You’re such a dick.” She mutters, and I shrug again before pulling her onto the bed with me. Her hesitance is glaringly obvious but I cut her off before she has a chance to refuse. 

“Shut up and cuddle me, damn it!” I growl, playfully. She lets out a watery laugh and carefully tucks her head under my chin, draping her arm across my stomach as mine wraps around her back. A position we would always find ourselves in when we were kids and one of us was upset. 

“Thought you said that cuddling with me was ‘horrific’, Park?” She jokes, mockingly. I let out a scoff, but hug her just a little bit tighter. 

“It is, my little HoHo, but I'll let it slide this once. For your sake.” I add, smiling peacefully. She scoffs at the old nickname but snuggles in deeper before I relax and eventually fall asleep to the sounds of her soft snoring.

The third time I wake up, the sun is streaming through the window, making me frown at the disturbance. I stretch slightly and realize that I feel much better but am lacking a certain red head next to me. I yawn loudly and turn to the door, just as it opens. Lizzie walks in, coffee in hand, and I almost ask her to marry me. Almost. 

“Glad to see you’re finally up and alive.” She says, taking Hope’s previous seat across from me in the chair. I think I hear concern and sincerity, but I could be high. She hands me a coffee and I nearly moan in appreciation when the smell hits my nose. “You’re gonna need that.” She states, a smirk on her face. I pause before taking a sip, my eyes narrowing as I regard her, before fear strikes my heart. Oh no. 

“She knows, doesn’t she?” Lizzie leans back in the chair, taking a drink of her coffee. She lets out an appreciative sound. 

“Mmmhmm, she sure does.” Lizzie confirms, and I think I feel my whole body freeze quicker than when I had been dumped in the lake. I watch as she crosses her legs before shrugging in amusement. “Not only that, but she just found out this morning, cause no one came to get her while she was asleep in the on call room. So...suffice to say, my sister is a gigantic ball of bitch this morning and you, Penelope Park, are her number one target.” My eyes widen and I nearly choke on my own spit. Fuck me. I can’t even escape!

“I-I didn’t even...that’s not my fault that no one told her!” I rush out, practically tripping over my own words. Lizzie raises an eyebrow, but the smirk never leaves her face. “Why didn’t you tell her?! Why isn’t she mad at you?!” I’m pretty much desperate now. 

“I wasn’t aware until Hope called me this morning, so I'm off the hook.” She shrugs, before taking another drink. “I’ve also managed to talk Josie out of stringing Hope up like a fucking Christmas ornament on the town tree, which believe me, wasn’t an easy task.” 

“What the fuck about me?!” 

“Nah uh, you’re the one who slam dunked yourself into a lake, Satan, you’re on your own. ” She replies, humorously. “I just thought I'd come warn you before she actually got here, which should be..” Lizzie pauses, looking down at her wrist which obviously holds no fucking watch, “...in about 5 minutes.” My eyes widen ever further in alarm. “Ta ta, skittle tits. Good luck!” She laughs out loud, before making her way out the door. Stupid blonde. Crap. I need to vacate the area before Josie gets here. 

Angry Josie may be hot, but she is also damn terrifying. Like, Carrie meets the fucking antichrist. You don’t want to see that type of shit. Ever. Oh no, I need to pull my crap together and fly the fuck out of here before she gets here and destroys my soul. Maybe I'll go to Mexico. Or like, Canada. Yes. That sounds like an awesome plan. 

I start to unhook my IV when the door opens again, causing me to nearly have a fucking stroke. I’m only slightly relieved to see that it’s Davina and not Josie. However, that relief is short lived when I realize how Josie may react upon seeing her here. Oh god, I might as well throw a can of gasoline on an open and pissed off flame.

“Hey there, cutie. Glad to see you’re feeling better.” Davina says, closing the door before walking over to me. I nervously eye said door before glancing back at her. “Also, that was really amazing and brave, what you did out there.” She says, smiling softly. 

“Thanks. I...ugh...it’s my job.” I utter, distractedly, still glancing at the doorway. She follows my gaze and quirks an eyebrow before checking the machines. “When can I leave?” I ask, attempting to smile at her. 

“Well, everything here looks good, so I'd probably say soon.” She remarks, before picking up my chart and writing something down. “Maybe we can still go for that coffee sometime, if you’re up for it.” I look at her and though I wish I didn’t have to do this now, I might as well get things out in the open while I'm still alive. 

“Look, Davina...” I pause, licking my lips while pondering what to say. “I think you’re great and really nice but...”

“You got the hots for Saltzman, right?” She finishes, a knowing smile on her face. I must look shocked because she chuckles. “I kind of figured. I mean, you openly stare at her all the time. You don’t even attempt to be subtle.” I blush at her words, and run a hand along the back of my neck. My sweaty neck. Ew. 

“Right, well, I'm sorry either way.” She shrugs, “Look, can you like, release me now, so I can get out of here?” I ask, nervously. Davina raises a brow. “Josie isn’t really happy with me and I'd rather not die right now.” She chuckles, but the bitch doesn’t know what’s about to happen.

“What are you like scared of her? Come on, Josie is like the nicest person to ev-”

Her words are cut short when the door suddenly slams open, hitting the wall, loudly. Both of our eyes widen at the fucking livid form of Josie Saltzman, who is practically frothing at the mouth in anger. Oh god, is this how people in horror movies feel?! I think I'm about to piss my pants. I turn to Davina and desperately plead with my eyes for her not to leave me alone with her. 

“Get the fuck out.” Josie snarls, eyeing Davina who stares wide eyed for a moment before she opens her mouth to say something, however, Josie cuts her off, “Get. The flying fuck. Out.” Davina nods and does practically fly out the door, only shooting me an apologetic glance before slamming it shut behind her. Fear washes over me like a tidal wave as my eyes meet Josie’s. Oh sweet hell. Can demons possess people? Fuck, I think I'd rather leap off a tall building than face her. 

“Oh, hey JoJo.” I say, hesitantly. I swallow, roughly, as I continue to watch her. She’s breathing heavily and just glaring at me. I’m unsure if i’m going to survive this encounter. Should I pray? Repent my sins? Honestly, at this point, if she’s gonna murder my delectable ass, I don’t wanna end up in hell with her. Not when she looks like the literal embodiment of a hellhound, ready to tear my body to shreds. “So...”

“Don’t speak.” She snarls, dangerously. I close my mouth and just nod as she simply glares at me. It’s silent for another moment and I am honestly starting to sweat. I begin to twitch in anxiousness and after what feels like an eternity, I see her take a deep breath. “I’m filling out your discharge papers and I am staying with you until tomorrow so I can make sure you aren’t still so utterly, fucking stupid. Are we clear?” She questions, almost viciously. I make some sort of a squeaking sound, which is embarrassing, but I nod. “Good.”

She quickly turns and exits the room, the door slamming shut behind her and after a brief moment, I let out a breath that I wasn’t aware I was holding. Oh god. This is how I die. She’s gonna kill me in the comfort of my own home. Either that or she’s gonna string ME up like Christmas lights. I don't even like Christmas. Ok, no, this is fine. Everything is fine. I’m just going to explain everything clearly and she’ll understand. Yep. Josie is the most understanding person on the planet. Yep, everything is going to be just fine...

TWO HOURS LATER

....everything is NOT fine. In fact, I think I made the whole situation worse. How, you ask? Well, once we arrived at my house, she ordered me...yes, ORDERED me to sit on the couch and not move a muscle while she made some soup. Now, part of me wants to tell you that I was offended by being treated like a dog. Cause, I mean, rude. However, a part of me also pictured the whole thing in an entirely different scenario...one that involved handcuffs, hot fudge, and tons of screaming.......

“Penelope!” I shake my head of those pesky thoughts before looking around the living room in alarm. Or fear. Whatever. When I spot her, she’s glaring at me again, one hand on her hip and the other holding a wooden spoon. She points it in my direction and her mouth is definitely saying words, ones that I should probably be listening to but my eyes can’t help but focus on that spoon in her hand. Her strong, elegant, smooth hand....damn, spank me da- “Are you even listening to me?!” My eyes shoot to hers. Oh god. STOP IT, Park. 

“Of course, JoJo.” I say, smiling hesitantly. She quirks an eyebrow. 

“What did I just say?” Balls. Crap. I nervously glance around the room in an attempt to avoid her piercing gaze. 

“You were saying that,” I pause, before looking down to pick invisible lint off the blanket I have over my legs. “...I'm stupid and that I can’t move from here until you say so?” Though I sound totally unsure and practically scream ignorance, she scoffs and storms back into my kitchen. Score. Totally nailed it. Totally did NOT stare at her ass when she turned around either. Nope.....I did not. Fuck. I need Jesus. 

By the time evening rolls around, i’ve grown tired of the constant frostiness and lack of empathy that Josie usually possesses. The whole situation has me more annoyed than usual and it reaches a breaking point when she tries to tell me that I can’t take a shower by myself. I love her, I do, but I can’t stand when someone tries to baby me. 

“Josie, I am taking a fucking shower. By MYSELF.” I growl, thoroughly frustrated. She scoffs and opens her mouth but I don’t let her continue. “I don’t care. I’m going to enjoy a nice, hot shower and you won’t be stopping me.” I stomp like a four year old child all the way to the bathroom before entering it and slamming the door shut behind me. I don’t even have time to sigh before she throws it back open. I swear her nostrils are flaring in anger. 

“You need to rest! You need-”

“What I need,” I emphasize, whirling around to match her glare. “...is to have a shower, in peace, away from your angry glares and elephant feet, stomping all over my floors.” I spit out, narrowing my eyes. She looks slightly taken aback, but the fire doesn’t leave her eyes. “You’ve been pissy all day and I'm sorry that no one told you about what happened and that you had to find out the way you did, but don’t take your shit out on me!” I yell, throwing my arms out. She almost looks offended. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Penelope! Cause apparently you can’t fucking do it yourself!” She screams, mockingly, and though I hear the underlying tone of what I've been missing all afternoon, my anger overshadows the acknowledgment of it. “Go back to the couch!”

“No..you go!” I retort, earning me a scoff. 

We glare at eachother for a moment before a sudden idea pops into my head. The smirk that lights up my face causes Josie to frown. I clear my throat and nod in her direction, knowing that this is going to be a fight that I'm going to win. When all else fails with Josie...you make her uncomfortable. Without a word, I reach for the hem of my top and swiftly pull it over my head, causing Josie’s eyes to widen dramatically. 

“W-what are you doing?!” She exclaims, incredulously as I toss my shirt on the counter. My smirk never leaves my face. I watch as her eyes roam over my half naked body now only covered by sweatpants and a sports bra. 

“I’m taking a shower, meaning in about..” I pause, looking up in thought, “...two seconds, I'm going to be naked, cause that’s what you do when you want to take a shower, Josette.” I reply, as if explaining something complicated to a child. The flash of emotions that cross her face is enough to almost give me whiplash, but it finally settles on anger. Real shocker there. 

“You are really just going to ignore..” She starts, but pauses when I reach for the tie of my sweatpants. “...would you just stop?!” She almost screeches, her eyes beginning to shift almost nervously. “You never take anything seriously, Penelope! You’re so insufferable sometimes!” She growls, crossing her arms over her chest. I scoff, mirroring her stance. 

“I know what you are what you are but what am I?” I tease, and though it usually makes her smile, her face shows disbelief. Yeeesh, tough crowd. 

“See? This is what I'm talking about! All you ever do is joke around and act like everything is under control when in reality you just can’t seem to deal with the fact that you don’t have your life together, despite being a grown fucking adult!” She sneers, and her statement immediately brings forth a part of me that I hate. That I never wanted Josie to see.

“As apposed to what?” I growl, glaring at her harshly. “The bang up job you’re doing in your own fucking life?!” Josie frowns at my response, but I see the hurt there. However, Josie’s comment hit home and when a Park feels insecure or threatened, we bite back, instinctively. A trait that I'm shamed I still have. “You’re so anal about the smallest details,” I scoff, shaking my head. “You think that there’s only one right way to do things. Your way. You’re not always right, Josette.” My words are harsh, I know, and I'll hate myself for this tomorrow, but my anger was getting the best of me. “Hate to shatter your delusional fantasy world, but you’re just a screw up like the rest of us-” I barely finish my sentence before I feel a stinging sensation across my face. 

Josie just....she slapped me. Hard. We stare at eachother, both panting heavily, tempers flared and eyes dark. The next thing that happens is something that I'll be recounting for years to come and will probably write a damn book about it. Cause before I know it, a hand is curling around the back of my neck, and the softest lips I've ever felt are being slammed onto mine, almost desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....did I leave that there? I did. Oops!
> 
> You may be thinking..."Finally, it happened!"...but I wouldn't really celebrate yet. I mean, it IS Josie and Penelope we're talking about. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! I really do enjoy writing this fic and Henelope as best friends/family should be freaking canon lol :) Till next time! Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chocolate Chip Cough Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys! I've had most of this written for awhile but with everything going on with this virus around the world, I've been working non-stop double shifts and just haven't had to the time to finish it and fix some things!
> 
> I want to say that I'm astounded and so touched that you guys like this story and that your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Reading your comments again made me want to finish this chapter for you despite my exhaustion. 
> 
> Side note: I really hope that you guys enjoy this, even though it may have some mistakes! Feel free to let me know what you think of it all so far! Some things you may want to see happen! Originally I was going to finish it next chapter, but we will see. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and indoors! That all of you are in good health and are making the best out of a bad situation. Love you all xo thank you for your continuous support!

Ok, did I die and go to heaven? Am I hallucinating shit again? Cause the last time something catastrophically unbelievable like this happened, Hope and I were following a gang of mice into an underground tunnel while fighting the forces of evil. I should mention that we may have been a little high at the time and also that still, to this day, we are not allowed in the town’s library....or the pet store. Anyways, I must be high cause there is absolutely no way that I am kissing Josie Saltzman right now. Does she even realize who she’s kissing?! Wait, you know what? If I'm high and I AM hallucinating this, then I should make it worth it, right? Pffft. Of course I should, it would be a crime not to. 

My arms wrap around her waist before roughly pulling her tight against my body as our lips continue to slide over one another. I’m so engrossed in everything that is Josie that I let out a tiny squeak when she forcefully pushes me back against the counter of the sink, her hands sliding from my face into my hair. The small moan I let out when she tugs it slightly is a total accident.....ok, no it wasn’t. However, I refuse to be the bottom when it comes to her. I am a god damn TOP!

I slide my hands to her hips, squeezing them tightly before flipping our positions, earning me a slight gasp in response, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. I wanted to hear what my touch did to her, I wanted to feel what my mouth could do to her. Part of me wishes that our kisses weren’t fuelled by anger, but I have waited the better part of ten years to be able to have the chance to make her feel what I've always felt. I wasn’t going to waste it.

I pull my lips from her cotton candy coated ones, which is a ridiculous type of lip gloss to own because there’s no way anyone could resist that, before placing open mouthed kisses along her jawline, trailing down towards her neck. Her breath quickens as she tilts her head to give me access, her hands almost holding me in place as they continue to slide roughly through my hair. Fucking hell, she’s driving me crazy.

Once my lips reach her neck, which I know is a sensitive spot for her, my mind really starts to go into overdrive. I try desperately to ignore all the thoughts that were running rampant around in my head by sucking harshly on Josie’s neck, just above her collarbone. Her immediate moan sends a wave of heat throughout my entire body and before I know it, I grab beneath her thighs and lift her onto the counter, her legs spreading automatically as I slip between them. My hands trails along her thighs before grabbing her hips, pulling her closer as if she wasn’t already pressed up against me. 

She pulls her hands away from my hair, which is disappointing, but then she yanks my lips back to hers and, sure, the small whimper I let out is fucking embarrassing. Like who am I right now? Like holy hell, she is so good with her mouth...like...her lips are just...SWEET SATAN....that is her tongue. In my mouth. Yep. Be cool. You have made out with plenty of girls, Penelope, this is no differ-and she just bit my lip. Correction, she is biting my lip. I’m dead. Satan, send me fucking packing to the pearly white gates and shit. 

Josie pulls my bottom lip between her teeth again and I do fucking moan out loud at that, cause how could I not? I mean, who would of thought that JoJo had it in her?! Her hands slide down my slightly naked torso and fuck me, that’s hot. Her nails scrape lightly along my abdomen, and I suddenly feel like a shower would be dryer than my underwear right now....god, how embarrassing. That being said, I'm not going to be outdone, cause I'm still me. The baddest bitch in town. They literally named a drink after me called ‘Sex in her Park’, so there was no way that I was going to let Josie Saltzman get the upper hand here. Nope. I got this. 

I wrap a hand around the back of her neck, just so I could keep her lips on mine. I swear I'll never get tired of having her this close to me. My heart is pounding so wildly that I swear it’s gonna explode...probably wouldn’t be the only thing to explode if this continues...

Unfortunately, life has a real fucking knack for screwing me without lube....not that I really need it at the moment, but like seriously?! I was just about to reach for Josie’s shirt, to lift it up and throw it across the room before I would proceed to worship the glorious skin I'd see on display when two things happen simultaneously...

“Fuck, Penelope, I want you....” Josie’s whispered moan of my name, whilst sexy as all hell, seems to snap me out of my lust filled haze. Stupid brain. Her words register in my mind and I can’t help the sudden ache I get in my chest. No, no, no. Not now. Josie wants you. She wants to sleep with you. She doesn’t really want me the way that I want her though, now does she? Nah, she wants you, she def-....fuck sakes. DAMN IT. Can I not just take this gift I've been offered and enjoy it?! Why does my brain have to dick this up for me?! UGH!

I pull away from her abruptly, nearly causing her to tumble forward off the counter as I am no longer holding her up. I step away from her body, breathing heavily and fuck I'm still soooo turned on. Especially now that my eyes see her flushed face, bruised lips and the slight hickey I left on her neck. Oops. Her eyes meet mine and I see shock, confusion and possibly a small amount of hurt laced in those beautiful brown orbs. She stares at me a moment longer before opening her mouth to say something. She doesn’t get to. 

“Yoooohoooo, Satan! Buenos dias! Muy Caliente!” 

“Liz, you basically just said she’s hot...”

“......Muy NOT Caliente!”

“That doesn’t....ok, sure, yep, let’s go with that, babe.” 

The familiar voices that could be heard from the living room cause a multitude of reactions to run through my head, but relief is the one that wins out as I avert my gaze away from her. I can’t stand to look into her doe eyes, and see the hurt and shock of what we just did. What I really didn’t want to see was the regret that I knew would eventually be there. I don’t think I'd recover from seeing that. 

“Pen...” Josie says, quietly, and though part of me wants to know what she’s thinking, the scared little girl in me refused to acknowledge her silent plea. I clear my throat, continuing to avoid eye contact. 

“We should....ya.” I stutter out, releasing a sigh before exiting the bathroom...well, running out of the bathroom would probably be a more accurate way to describe it. I just didn’t want to face this whole situation right now. 

When I reach the living room and see the other two making themselves at home, I practically sigh. Whether it was a relieved sigh or an exasperated one is yet to be determined. Both eyes turn to me after a moment.

“Umm excuse me, this is a public place,” Lizzie says, lip curled in disgust. I raise an eyebrow, totally aware that my bestie was now eyeing my...somewhat naked torso. “...kindly put on fucking clothes so I don’t have to cut my eyes out, thanks.” I scoff, trying not to react when I feel Josie step out of the bathroom behind me. Don’t panic. 

“Bitch, this is my house,” I stress, waving a hand around, “...if I wanna be nakey and dance around like my hips don’t lie, than you best bring your knife and pluck those babies out, Chucky’s bride.” She rears back in what I can only pray is offence. She whirls around to look at Hope who is now curiously eyeing me and, I'm assuming, Josie. Her eyes flick back and forth and I have to try not to wilt under her gaze. Fuck. Hope knows me too well. 

“Hope!” Lizzie growls, and I have to hold in the sigh of relief when Hope snaps her attention to her. Phew. “Stop oogling her and defend me!” Hope’s eyes widen and I nearly laugh out loud when I notice her cheeks darken ever so slightly. Ha, I knew Hope-less couldn’t resist this bod.

“I-I wasn’t!” Hope shouts, desperately. “She....I...there was no oogling...umm..” Jesus Christ, Mikaelson. Stop talking, you idiot. “Ummm, be nice to my girlfriend, Park!” She finally says, turning back to me with a resounding nod. I have to hold in my laugh when I see Lizzie roll her eyes and practically face palm. 

“For the love of god,” She whispers to herself, shaking her head. “You’ve already seen her fucking naked, Hope!” She says, almost exasperated. Hope opens her mouth but then closes it again. Good girl. “Josie! Could you make sure to tighten your leash a little bit on your bitch?” She teases, and though I should feel really offended at the thought, after what had just transpired, I couldn’t help but picture her actually havi- oh STOP. Nope. Let those thoughts go. 

“Lizzie, can you not?” I hear Josie say, irritation lacing her tone. “What are you guys even doing here?!” 

“Checking up on, Nell.” Hope answers, eyeing us both for a moment before walking over to me. She lifts a hand up and slowly brushes her fingers along my hairline, where my stitches are. I wince slightly and attempt to bat her hand away. “Quit it you fucking toddler, let me see it.”

“Ugh, stop nagging me ya old bitty, I'm fine.” I growl, playfully. She rolls her eyes and turns my face to the side to see it better. Normally, I would probably fight her on this and tell her to leave me alone, considering I'm also a Paramedic and Josie was practically a Doctor, however, sometimes Hope’s touch is the only thing that calms me down, especially when my stomach felt like it had a ping pong ball bouncing around in it. Her hands settle on my shoulders and turn me slightly to look at the couple of bruises I have.

“She’s fine, Hope.” Josie states, firmly. “Surprisingly, I'm not a moron and I know how to treat injuries.” Her deadpan tone shocks the ever loving shit out of me and it seems that I'm not the only one. “Couldn’t you have called first?”

“Whoa, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died, Jo?” Lizzie questions, irritation lacing her own tone. “Hope was really worried and wanted to come to, physically, make sure she was ok, no need to be an asshole.” She explains, and after a minute of not hearing a reply, I cautiously pull away from Hope’s grip and turn to eye Josie. Her lips are pursed and she has a huge frown on her face. Her eyes though? They were on fucking fire. Uh oh. 

“Well as you can see, she’s fine,” Josie grits out, folding her arms over her chest. “You guys can go. I’ve got this.” I knew that this moment was going to come. It was bound to happen, honestly, but I actually thought that it could be avoided if Josie and I stayed friends. Guess I was wrong, cause the moment Josie utters those words, I feel Hope’s whole body tense as she immediately bristles. 

“You’ve got this, do you?” Hope says, mockingly. She pulls away from me and glares at Josie a bit before folding her own arms across her chest, in what I would like to call her classic ‘Mikaelson pose.’ “Cause it seems to me that you’ve been neglecting your duties a bit. This cut is irritated and should have been cleaned out and re-bandaged.” 

“I’m aware, Hope.” Her tone is clipped, “I’m a doctor, in case you’ve forgotten.” The slight smug undertone hidden in that sentence was immediately picked up by everyone and I'm shocked that I hear it at all. 

“You guys..” I say, attempting to diffuse the situation before it escalates. However, I'm immediately cut off, which annoys me to no end. 

“We were just about to clean it out until you both, so kindly,” Josie pauses, almost dramatically, “..interrupted us. God, she’s her own person and doesn’t need to always check in with you every second of every day, Hope.” In all the time that I've known Josie, I don’t think I've ever heard her speak like this Hope. Ever. In fact, the two of them often had to run interference between Lizzie and I, not the other way around. 

My eyes catch Lizzie’s and she looks just as baffled as I am, if not more. Hope has always been super protective of the people she loves but the fact that she’s challenging Josie rather than shutting this whole argument down is absolutely mind boggling. Even more so, Josie was acting so out of character that I was unsure of how to react. The two of them are in a battle of sorts and the whole thing was beginning to make my own frustration arise. 

I raise my eyebrows, practically begging Lizzie to do something. Eventually, she stands up from her chair and comes over to rest a hand on Hope’s shoulder, instantly gaining her attention, even if it’s only minimally. 

“Alright, you’ve seen that Penelope is fine, maybe we should go home and get some shut eye. It’s been an exhausting couple of days and we both have to work tomorrow, babe.” Lizzie’s voice is soft and almost pleading. Hope falters slightly but not enough to uncross her arms. She continues to glare at Josie and slightly shrugs Lizzie’s hand off her shoulder, which doesn’t bode well for the blonde who looks almost offended. 

“Well maybe if you’d pay attention to her more, than I wouldn’t have to worry about her injuries!” Hope growls, angrily. “I knew I should have stayed with her tonight.” She mutters, letting out a scoff before shaking her head. I watch as Josie’s jaw tenses, not that I was looking in the direction of her lips or anything, and it puts me on alert. 

“She’s not your girlfriend, Hope. You don’t need to babysit her and butt your nose into things that are clearly none of your business.” Josie fires back, just as angrily. Ok, what in the frilly hell is going on here?!

“Ya well she’s not your fuckin’ girlfriend either, Josie!” Hope replies, matter of factly, and though her words held no ill intention, the statement hurts me regardless. Josie looks slightly taken aback. “Meaning you don’t have the right to decide anything for her either! She’s my best friend, my family, and if I want to check in on her, than I'm gonna fucking do it when I please!” She snarls, menacingly. Alright, this is just ridiculous. What is even happening? Why are these two fighting over me and calling me no one’s girlfriend?! Ugh, my head is starting to pound from all of this. 

“Well...”

“Ok, you know what?!” I yell over the two of them. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose at the oncoming headache. “I don’t need a babysitter, so maybe you should all go home.” I say, firmly. I open my eyes to glare at the two of them, ignoring the hurt look that they both shoot back at me. Ah hell. There is no way I'm going to feel guilty for ruining their apparent pissing contest. 

“But Pen, we want to make sure you’re ok...”

“You can’t be here by yourself, Nell....”

“You both can leave then. I’ll stay.” My eyes snap to the blonde in the room in absolute shock. The other two look at eachother and than to Lizzie in utter confusion as well. Lizzie looks fucking livid and it makes me almost want to laugh, cause for once it isn’t really directed at me. “Frankly, the two of you are acting like fucking boys and I'd rather spend my time with Satan than see another minute of this pissing contest you’ve got going on.” Hope and Josie both look slightly chastised at her words. 

“She’s right.” I say, eyeing two of the people I love most in this world. “The two of you are acting stupid and the fact that it’s over me is ridiculous. I love you both, you guys are my best friends, but I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you argue about who’s better.” I say, tiredly. I let out a deep sigh. “I am more than capable of staying home by myself and I'm not in the mood to argue. Go home.” My tone doesn’t leave much room for argument, though I don’t doubt that is what they both want to do. 

“You sure, Park?” Lizzie asks, the hesitance in her voice almost makes me smile. Her and I may bicker a lot, but she cares about me just as much as I do about her. We just don’t admit it to anyone. 

“Ya, just take them home, please,” I say, continuing only when I see Hope and Josie go to protest, “...just go, you guys. I’m fine and I'll check in with you both tomorrow.” Hope closes her mouth, her eyes downcast in slight shame. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, softly. I sigh and nod, before Lizzie ushers her out of the room, beckoning for Josie to come as well. 

When Lizzie and Hope are out of view, Josie stops at the door and turns to face me, which immediately makes my insides jump around. Her eyes are swimming in guilt and something else that I can’t quite pinpoint, but I'm honestly too tired to really care. 

“Penny, I'm so sorry, but can we please just talk?” Josie pleads, almost desperately. Her eyes are slightly glassy and it almost makes me cave. However, the memory of what had recently happened between us keeps me from giving in. I couldn’t deal with admittance of her only wanting to sleep with me. I just couldn’t. 

“Not now, ok?” I say, quietly. My eyes don’t leave hers, even when they start to water slightly. Her lips begin to tremble slightly and it looks as though she’s about to burst into tears which makes my heart hurt more than it should have. God, why can’t I just distance myself? “I just need to sleep, I'm so exhausted. We’ll talk soon, JoJo.” 

“Promise?” She asks, her voice hoarse. I stare into her beautiful eyes, ones that I've loved for so many years and I did something I swore to myself that I would stop doing to her...

“I promise.”

...I lied.

THREE DAYS LATER

“Are you just going to live here on my couch forever?”

“Yes.”

“You have to go back to work in like two days.”

“I know.” 

“Also, I hope you realize that I'm risking my life by hiding you from the human version of Cujo.”

“She’s not that bad...”

“She made an intern cry yesterday because his shoes were squeaky.” 

I sigh heavily and run my hands over my face before sitting up and eyeing the amused brunette sitting at the table. She takes a sip of her coffee and leans back in the chair as she continues to stare at me. 

So I may or may not have been avoiding Josie for the better part of three days. Honestly, it wasn’t necessarily my intention to do so, but she kept insisting that we needed to talk and stuff. I mean, what is this ‘stuff’ she speaks of?! Like sexual stuff? Regular stuff? I’m so confused and I'm pretty sure I'm experiencing gay panic again...anyways, I've managed to stay off her radar but only cause I've found a place to hide. Am I a coward? Probably. Do I need permission to go where I please? Of course not. Will Josie kill me and bury me in an undisclosed location when she finds me? Most fucking definitely....

“I just need a little bit of time to recover in peace without being smothered by my argumentative parents.” I mutter, almost pathetically. “I almost witnessed a murder in my own home. I’m traumatized so take pity on me, you heathen.” She rolls her eyes but ends up smiling at my childlike whine. 

“Sorry but in my home, pity is like our relationship....no fucks were given.” She snickers at her own joke which causes me to narrow my eyes, before shaking my head. “Why here though?”

“I’ll admit that it’s probably not the brightest idea I've ever had,” I pause, scratching the back of my neck in thought, “..however, no one would ever think to look for me here. You were my only viable option, Davina.” I shrug and lean against the arm of her couch. “Besides, my mere presence is like you’ve just won the lottery.” A smirk crosses my face as I prop my head up on one of my hands.

“In that case, how many people have actually won and collected your lottery, Paris Hilton?” She questions, a smirk lighting up her own face when mine drops. Ok, whoa, that’s rude. I haven’t slept with THAT many people....I've just....they....alright, fine. Back in the day, maybe I was a little slutty, but like, who wasn’t in college?!

“You’re no prize either,” I mutter, pettily. “...you snore so loud that I often believe I'm hearing a wild boar’s mating call.” She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “The only time I feel as though I'm not in a jungle fighting for my life is when you’re at work.”

“Speaking of, you know that I can’t look Josie in the eye anymore, right?” She states, pursing her lips. “I said hello to her the other day and the look she gave me felt like I had been dropped somewhere deep in the Arctic.” She sets her coffee down before crossing her arms. 

“Oh come on now, you're over exaggerating...” Davina’s eyes widen comically. 

“Over exagger-...bitch, she filled my chocolate chip muffin with cough syrup!” She nearly yells, waving her hands dramatically. I let out a choked laugh, cause I mean, that’s hilarious. “She also put mentos in the ice cube tray at work so when I went to put ice in my root beer, it fucking exploded in my face! She’s sadistic, Park.” She growls, before pouting slightly. I laugh out loud at this, cause I was actually the one that had given her that idea. “It’s not funny.” Davina huffs angrily and shakes her head before standing up. She stalks over to me and clips me in the ear, causing me to hiss in pain for a moment. I rest a hand over my damaged ear and shoot her my own glare as she plops down beside me. 

“I’m already injured!” I whine, dramatically, while pointing to the cut on my forehead. “I’m a sensitive little bean, ok?”

“I can’t believe I ever wanted to sleep with you.” She mutters, quietly, but I still hear it. I scoff and open my mouth to obviously defend my sexual prowess, but she covers my mouth with her hand. “You need to pull your shit together and go talk to Saltzman before someone loses an eye. Correction, before I lose a damn eye.” She threatens, ever so slightly. 

A sudden knock on the door startles us both as we abruptly turn to the entrance. Davina’s hand slips from my mouth as we turn to face eachother. The fear I feel crawling up my spine is mirrored in her eyes as we stare at one another for a moment. We both turn back to the door as another loud knock surrounds the silent room. 

“Oh god, she found me.” I whisper, full of panic. The only other exit is the living room window which is seven stories up.....I might risk it.

“Maybe she’ll give up if we stay quiet and don’t answer.” She whispers, almost frantically. A sudden pounding on the door scares us both as we continue to panic. “Or not.” 

“I’ll sleep with you if you hide me.” 

“I’d rather tongue fuck a cactus than face her wrath again. If she gets in, I'm sacrificing you and swan diving out of my living room window.” She replies, seriously. The knocking stops and after a moment of silence we both sigh in relief.

“Open the door, you two trollops!” My brows furrow slightly at the familiar voice. “I can smell your eau de bitch all the way from here, Park!” I sigh dejectedly before standing up and walking over to the door. I open it and am instantly pushed aside. “I knew I'd find you here in Malificient’s lair.” 

“Hello to you too, Lizzie. No, really, come on in.” Davina deadpans as she stands up. Lizzie turns to eye the other girl in disdain. 

“Careful, it’s sunny outside, wouldn’t want you to burst into flames, Elvira...” I rub my eyes, tiredly. I can’t catch a break.

“Could you not be an asshole?” I snark, glaring at the tall blonde. “Also, I don’t recall summoning any demons...” Davina lets out a mocking laugh and heads towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way. 

“I’m going to go to work, lock up when you’re gone, Park.” I nod and send the brunette a grateful smile to which she returns with a wink before she leaves. Lizzie ignores the whole interaction and turns to face me, irritation written all over her face. 

“What in the seven circles of hell possessed you to fucking hide like a little bitch in Ken’s whorehouse with slut Doctor Barbie?” She questions, angrily. “Actually, a better question would be why the fuck are you ignoring my girlfriend and my sister?” I go to reply with something I'm hoping would justify my reasoning for the whole thing, but I don’t get a chance to. “They are both driving me bat shit crazy! Not only do they refuse to apologize to eachother, but Hope has been moping around the house like a kicked puppy, meanwhile, Josie’s been stomping around like a pissed off toddler on cocaine...” She snarls, before running her hands over her face before groaning in frustration. 

“Well..”

“....and here you are, locked away in Slutana’s tower, what? Enjoying yourself? I should legally sue you for negligence, or illegally punch you in the throat. I have yet to decide.” She finishes, glaring at me in disgust. Sweet fuck, is it too late for me to jump out that window?

“Look, I couldn’t exactly relax with them both blowing up my phone so I shut it off and decided to hang out with Davina for a bit.” I argue, before throwing my hands up in the air. “What’s wrong with that?” Of course, I knew what was wrong with that, however, I wasn’t gonna offer that information up to blondie. 

“What’s wrong is that I've been left alone to deal with the both of them for days while you went off on a fucking vacation.” She says, sharply. “It’s like you shit all over our front lawn and then dicked off to go shit on someone else’s lawn!” I roll my eyes at the comparison but end up sighing as I sit down at the kitchen table. She’s not wrong. 

“I’m sorry, ok? I just needed a bit to get myself together.” I say, quietly, averting my eyes. Silence envelops the apartment before I hear a loud sigh as the seat across from me becomes occupied. 

“Well clearly that hasn’t happened cause you look like you’re homeless and just took a bath in a literal pile of trash,” She pauses, wrinkling her nose in distaste. I shoot her a glare. “...however, it also looks like you haven’t slept in weeks.” Her tone is softer, not something I'm use to hearing from her. “Are you having nightmares about the accident or something?”

I took a second to really think about her question cause to be completely honest with you, I wasn’t really sure how to answer. Yes, the whole thing effected me. I mean, I was trapped in a car that plunged into a damn lake and then I kinda died and came back to life. However, I don’t really remember it, nor was I conscious for most of it. I do think about what could of happened, and it does bother me to an extent, but it wasn’t really on the forefront of my mind at the moment. 

So I guess, surprisingly, that wasn’t the thing that really kept me up at night. No, the thing that kept me up all night was a beautiful brunette who lights up my world with her smile and makes my heart beat twice as hard whenever she was near....unfortunately, she could also scare the living shit out of me so...pros and cons, I suppose. All this being said, I couldn’t really tell Lizzie about what had happened between us, cause that would be a disaster and a half. 

“A little, I guess. It happened so fast and I guess I'm just processing.” I reply, hoping my tone is believable as I look up at her. Lizzie narrows her eyes slightly before quirking her eyebrow. “It’s a lot...to process.” I say, weakly. Fuck nuts. 

“So this has nothing to do with the fact that you almost banged my sister in your bathroom a couple days ago?” I am slightly embarrassed to say that I definitely choke on my own fucking spit at her words. I even double over in a huge coughing fit. Oh god. Is this death? Can it be?

“I’m not giving you mouth to mouth, especially since I know where that mouth has been.” Lizzie says, in disgust. Jesus. What in the sweet, fuck me sideways, hell is this? I would gladly die in order to avoid this conversation. “Park, you insolent wench, breathe in some oxygen.” After another minute, I am finally able to stop hacking like an eighty year old chain smoker but the sick feeling in my gut remains. 

“S-she told you?” I manage to squeak out, avoiding her eyes. 

“Of course she did, moron.” She replies, nonchalantly. “I’m her sister. What I'm more interested in is why you are avoiding her and refusing to talk about it.” 

“Well, there’s....”

“I thought you were head over heels for Josie? So please, enlighten me as to why you are being a little chicken shit and running away from the one thing you’ve always complained about not having?! I mean...”

“I’m scared of her not feeling the same way!” I shout, cutting the blonde off. Lizzie looks slightly taken aback, but ultimately confused. I sigh, leaning my head back to briefly look at the ceiling. 

“Penelope..”

“Look, you know as well as I do that my feelings for her run deep. They always have and everyone knows it.” I start, taking a deep breath before bringing my head down to look at her. “I don’t want to tell her that I'm in love with her and end up scaring her off or ruining our friendship. Bottom line is that Josie doesn’t love me the same way. To her, I'm just her best friend and wanting to sleep with me doesn’t change that, Lizzie.” I confess, shaking my head. “She never chooses me. It’s always someone else.” I whisper the last part, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. 

The room is silent at the end of my confession, but our eyes don’t leave eachother. I don’t know what I really expect Lizzie to say, nor do I really want to hear it. I break the staring contest to run my hands over my face in exhaustion before swallowing roughly. 

“I know you’ve always been a bit slow, but Josie definitely loves you.” Lizzie states, firmly. “I mean, didn’t the whole pissing contest convince you? I literally thought they were gonna punch eachother in the face over you which baffles me. You’re a literal hoe bag.” She says, jokingly. I shoot her a glare. “It’s kinda obvious though...”

“Not to me.” I snap, my glare still in place. “She’s never once shown any actual interest in me romantically and she’s had plenty of chances. I’m not putting myself out there only to get heartbroken when she doesn’t return my feelings and chooses someone else again.” My eyes sting with tears I refused to let fall. I am NOT crying in front of Lizzie. 

“Is this because of what happened in high school?” She asks, softly. I inhale deeply as memories begin to flood back into my mind. 

FLASHBACK 

In high school, my crush on Josie was just as bad, if not as obvious. After knowing her for three years, I had planned to finally tell her how I felt and was going to ask her to go to prom with me, as my date. Josie had been complaining about not being asked by someone she actually wanted to go with and that she wasn’t going to get a proper ‘prom-posal’ so I decided to change that. 

I had had it all planned out, even getting Hope and Lizzie to help out, though the latter option was reluctant. I had roses, a cute handmade sign that I had worked on all night and I was even going to sing some cheesy love song. It was an absolutely disgusting display, if i’m being honest, but I would do anything for Josie and I knew things like this were deemed as ‘romantic’ in her mind. I’d never been more nervous or excited for anything in my life, but I was ready to finally tell her. 

Unfortunately, I got held up in class talking about one of my grades and ended up being a little late to lunch that day. I remember sprinting to the cafeteria, roses and handmade sign in my arms, sweating more than any human should naturally, and seeing Hope standing at the door to the cafeteria, looking crestfallen. 

Despite Hope’s warnings, I looked through the doors into the cafeteria and what I saw had broken my fucking heart in two. Connor, quarterback of the football team, had a huge custom made sign, a billion roses and a fucking band playing for Josie as he asked her to prom. He had pulled out all the stops. I remember how my eyes watered as I stared down at the stupid glittery sign and dozen roses I had. I couldn’t compare. I had to watch her smile and nod her head excitedly. 

That day, I had left school immediately, trashing the sign and roses outside before taking off to a place where only Hope and I knew of. It was one of the only times I let myself cry openly, without fear of anyone hearing me. Hope had found me hours later, drunk off my ass with the bottle of tequila we stashed there. She picked me up, took me home and cuddled me, promising that we were going to go to prom together and have a blast. She let me cry in silence, only hugging me tighter when the sound of my sobs filled the room.

When prom rolled around, the whole event was bittersweet. Josie looked absolutely breathtaking in her strapless, pink dress. It flowed out at the bottom and the corset part was littered with jewels and fit her body like a second skin. I almost died. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets, falling just below her shoulders and giving her an almost angelic look. My heart had pounded wildly as my eyes met hers. Her smile was blinding as she pulled me into a tight hug, whispering about how beautiful I looked. How she was glad that I was here with her. Her mother and Hope’s mother, Hayley, took enough photos of us all to sink the Titanic. 

We all agreed to go together in the same limo, meaning I had to watch Connor practically grope Josie in the car, while she giggled and laughed. I had to endure looks of pity from Lizzie and her date, Sebastian, as we all headed towards the school. Hope, as always, had been my rock throughout the night and tried to make the best of a shitty situation by mocking everyone with me and holding my hand whenever Josie and Connor got close. She had worn a sleek, ruby red dress that fell elegantly to the floor, hugging her curves just right and giving off a seductive vibe, one that made everyone around us jealous. 

We had all danced and had fun, though I was irritated with Connor and how he acted with Josie. More often than not, I found myself sharply elbowing him in the ribs. His glare and my saccharine smile were common reoccurrences throughout the night, but went unnoticed for the most part. Hope, true to her word, never left my side all night and made sure to make me laugh as often as possible, hell, even Lizzie joined in on some fun. 

After what seemed like ages, I finally got to dance with Josie. Her touch was soft and her smile was sweet as we slow danced to ‘You are the reason’ by Calum Scott. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck as mine felt at home, around her waist. We moved effortlessly together and the feeling of her breath on my cheek had me closing my eyes in bliss. Our bodies had been tightly wound together and her breathy whispers of how happy she was right now, wrapped my heart up in a vice grip. 

I was so caught up in my own head, hoping that maybe this night could be salvaged, however, when I asked her to come home with me, her guilty eyes told me exactly what she would be doing tonight. 

For the second time that year, my heart had broken in two. Tears had gathered in my eyes at her admission of wanting to go with Connor instead. She said she was ready and that she didn’t want to go to college still being a virgin. She hugged me tightly when the dance ended, thanking me for everything. She told me she loved me and that I was the best friend she’d ever had. That she couldn’t live life without me. Then she left. With him. 

Hope and Lizzie found me in the back of the limo, devastated, and took me home. I had been almost silent the entire ride and neither of them commented on the fact that they had to leave prom early. Lizzie had left shortly after we arrived and Hope helped me get undressed. Her touch was soft, delicate almost, and it made me feel better, if even a little. I remember looking into her eyes as she carefully wiped the make up off my face, and before thinking about it, I had leaned in and kissed her. She had immediately pulled away in confusion, but softened when I started to tear up. I had begged her to take my pain away, to not leave me like everyone else had. I pleaded for her to make me feel anything other than the emptiness I currently felt. Without another word, she had pulled me back, kissing me almost desperately. 

That night, we slept together for the first time. Part of me had regretted it because it had been fuelled by heartbreak and desperation, but the other part of me was glad that it had been with Hope. Who wouldn’t want their first time to be with one of their best friends? Sure, it had been awkward and confusing but it had also been passionate and emotional. We didn't let it get between our friendship and the Summer that followed was filled with self discovery and healing. It helped me get over what I knew I would never have. 

END OF FLASHBACK

“I’ll admit that it wasn’t Josie’s finest moment choosing the dumbest tool in the football shed, but that was like eight years ago. Things change.” Lizzie states, “People change.” I roll my eyes at her words and stand up. “Do you really not see how she feels about you? She basically let you mount her in the bathroom...” She trails off, her lip curling in disgust at the thought. “...ick, I feel like hurling at the thought.” 

“Whatever, I'll talk to them both, ok?” I say, suddenly exhausted. I run a hand through my hair. “I’ll get it all sorted out and we can just go back to normal.” The hesitance in my voice causes Lizzie to let out a snort as she stands up. 

“What the fuck do you consider normal again? You pining like a dumbfuck and flicking any girl’s bean that looks your way?” I cringe at her crass words, but it doesn’t stop me from rolling my eyes. “For once, close your legs and your mouth and lock them up tighter than Fort Knox until you figure this shit out.” She orders, pointing at me. “Also, for the love of fucking Satan, please forgive my girlfriend so I can properly get laid. It’s been too long.” She sighs, heavily. 

“I’m gonna be the one that hurls.” I mutter, in disgust. “But fine. I’ll talk to them both tomorrow-”

“Tonight.”

“Well, tomorrow...”

“TO-FUCKING-NIGHT.” 

“.....fine. Let them know I'll be there at 7.” I say, angrily. Lizzie returns my glare before nodding and heading towards the front door. I follow her, ready to lock the bitch out of the apartment, maybe even push her down the fucking stairs. She opens the door and is about to leave when a thought occurs to me. “Oh and...uh...we shouldn’t mention that I stayed here.” Lizzie scoffs at my sheepish words. 

“Of course I'm not telling Hades Junior where you were, dipshit. Do I look like I want to be roasted alive?!” She questions, incredulously. She shakes her head and exits the apartment, allowing me to shut the door and lean my head against it. 

Tonight was going to be interesting for sure, and I was definitely not looking forward to it. However, I knew that biting the bullet was the best option. As much as I hate to admit it, Lizzie was right. I couldn’t ignore Josie forever...I was going have to face the music and talk about things, even if they might end up hurting me in the end. Fuck, women are so complicated, god, why couldn’t I be straight? Oh....right. Penis. I groan loudly and fake gag. Ick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Posie this time, I know, but it's gonna be a fun ride next chapter! Tons of fun, I swear! Besides, who doesn't love a little Pizzie humour and Henelope past? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways! Tell me what you think! What you might wanna see? :) Stay safe, everyone! xo


	4. Penelope in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been insane and busy. Thank you sooooo much for all the comments and kudos! I lovvvve reading them and hearing all of your opinions. I've decided to make this story a bit longer than the four chapters! 
> 
> Here is a new chapter, it's not as long as I wanted but I figured you guys deserved something! Hope you enjoy it. Love you all xoxo

After hours upon hours of pacing and agonizing over what the fuck I was going to say to two of the most important people in my life, I was honestly ready to just run away to Mexico and start going by the name Penita. I could do that. No one would know me and I could start fresh. Sure, I'd have to find someone to make a fake passport and a lot of other shit for me, but what’s little bit of fraud between friends, right? 

A knock on my door stops me from, once again, pacing across the length of my apartment but it also sends my anxiety through the roof. Oh god, they’re here. What in the ever loving fuck am I going to say again? Like, how do I speak? What are words? I let out a harsh breath before going over and opening the door. Of course, I was expecting to see three people on the other side, so riddle me fucked when I find out that there is only one.....the one I have been avoiding the most. The one who currently looks like she either wants to skin me alive or hug me to death.

“Are you going to let me in or continue to ignore me like you’ve been doing the last three days?” Alright, so she was definitely pissed. Fantastic. 

“Um, come in.” I mutter, nervously, before stepping aside. She enters and I have to take a moment to calm my racing heart. Fuck, she smells so good. She always smells good. Focus, Park. Ok. I can do this. 

I shut the door and turn around to face the angry brunette as she stands impatiently in my living room, arms crossed and scowl in place. God, she hot. Gorgeous. Sexy. Ugh....stop. Ok. Serious time. I clear my throat and take a hesitant step towards her, watching her reaction. Before I can even utter a word, she cuts me off. 

“Do you wanna explain to me why you’ve been ignoring me or about where you went during that time, cause you certainly weren’t here.” She states, eyebrows raised. “You also have this thing called a cellphone that allows you to answer people when they call or text you!” I open my mouth to try and say...anything, but nothing comes out. I mean, I certainly wasn’t going to let it slip that I was at Davina’s house cause that would just basically just sign my death warrant. “I was so worried, Penny.” Her anger seems to deflate slightly, which sends a wave of guilt through me. 

“I’m sorry, JoJo.” I start, quietly, as I take another step towards her. “I just have a lot going on in my mind and I needed a little break from everything. I didn’t mean to ignore you, I just...didn’t know what to say or how to put my thoughts into words.” I reply , shrugging my shoulders. She stares at me for a moment and the look on her face is suddenly unreadable which irritates me. I can usually read her pretty well, but as of late, it has been getting harder and harder. 

Josie continues to stare at me, searching my face for what I assume is dishonesty, but she doesn’t say anything. After a moment, her eyes fall to the floor and her hands link together absentmindedly, meaning she was feeling nervous or unsure of something. Part of me desperately wants to run and comfort her, but I also knew that I couldn’t be touching her in anyway. Not right now. Not when I needed to actually talk with her about what happened with Hope and with us. Ugh. Adulting is hard. 

“Did we...did I do something w-wrong?” She asks, her voice low as she stutters ever so slightly. My stomach drops at her small voice and as her eyes lift to meet mine, I'm floored by the glassiness of them. I immediately shake my head, saying fuck it to my own rule, and walk over to her. I lift a hand to move some fallen hair off of her forehead. 

“God, no. Josie, you haven’t done anything wrong, sweetie.” I say, firmly. I feel the burning behind my eyes but refuse to give in to that. I won’t cry. I caress her cheek, lightly, before dropping my hand when her eyes close. “It’s me that’s having a rough time, ok? I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you did something wrong.” She opens her eyes at my words and the instant warm feeling that fills my body is hard for me to ignore. God, she has the most beautiful eyes. Eyes that search mine, silently, for a moment before saying anything. 

“Pen, I have been driving myself insane thinking about everything...” She pauses, biting her lip in thought. She has GOT to stop doing that in front of me. Like shit. How am I supposed to function like a normal human being when she does something like this? 

“Look, you don’t have to...” 

“No, just...let me talk, ya?” She grabs my hands, intertwining them with hers and effectively causing my blood pressure to skyrocket. I’ve held her hands many times before but it still never fails to make me giddy and nervous. “I have thought a lot about you this past week and about everything that has happened and I realized so many things.” She pauses, sucking in a shaky breath. Ok, what is going on? Is she like...friend zone breaking up with me? Wait, can you break up with someone if you friend zone them? Like...’oh hey, I friend zoned you, but like fuck off and leave my zone...of friends.’ Is that a thing? “When we kissed in your bathroom, I just...it confirmed what I've always known from the moment that I met you, Penny...” I furrow my brows at her words, realizing that this is the moment where she’s gonna tell me that she doesn’t feel the same. Fuck. I watch as she takes a deep, shuddery breath before.....

“Hey, sorry we’re late! The asshole cabbie we had tried to look up my skirt on the way here so we had to walk the rest of the way when I threw my shoe at his face...” A familiar voice cuts in, causing us both to turn towards the door. I let go of Josie’s hands and sigh as I see the two women enter. I hear Josie mutter angrily behind me and it isn’t until I see Hope’s irritated face that I remember why this whole night was happening. Right, the Cold War. “Oh hey, sorry, are we interrupting any-”

“Yes, you did actually.” Josie cuts in, annoyed. She shoots a glare at Hope, even though technically it had been Lizzie that interrupted us. Part of me is glad she did. I’d rather be by myself when I let out my brokenhearted sorrows. 

“What is she even doing here? I thought we were hanging out with Pen tonight, Liz?” Hope questions, bitterly. She looks at Lizzie who just smiles sheepishly. Of course that bitch didn’t tell them that they were both going to be here. Great. 

“You told me that Pen wanted to talk to me tonight, Lizzie.” Josie says, that familiar angry pout on her face. Lizzie clears her throat but just shrugs and gestures in my direction. Stupid whore. Hope and Josie immediately start to bicker and as their voices rise, so does my irritation. I send Lizzie a glare before pinching the bridge of my nose. First I have to deal with rejection, now I have to deal with this shit?! Nah uh, time to bring out my inner bitch cause I've had it.

“Obviously she-”

“Can you just-”

“Enough!” I snap, loudly, causing the two girls to shut up simultaneously. I see Lizzie smirk slightly before taking a seat on the arm of my couch. I turn and glare at both Hope and Josie, enjoying the fact that they both look slightly chastised. “I’m fucking floored that the both of you are fighting over something so petty and childish! I mean, first of all, you both realize that I'm a Paramedic, right? If I needed someone to fix my wounds, I'd fucking do it myself!” I spit out, eyeing the both of them. Their guilty looks only serve to fuel my anger. Anger that may be slightly displaced at this point, but it was anger that I needed to get out none the less. “Second of all, I needed a break from both of you hounding me to death and acting like divorced assholes battling for custody. If I wanted to relive that, I'd go find my shitty parents.” I’m breathing heavily at this point and though the two girls have quieted down, though my anger doesn’t fizzle in the slightest. 

“Pen, I'm sorry...” Josie starts, quietly, “...I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I never meant to...”

“I never meant to make you feel like that, either.” Hope interrupts, earning her another glare from the brunette twin. “I’m sorry that I acted rashly but Josie wasn’t...” Oh for the love of...

“It’s not me that you need to be apologizing to, ladies.” I say, my voice laced with irritation. “This whole bitch fest between the two of you ends now, and I mean RIGHT NOW.” I growl, loudly. Both of them are taken aback at my harshness, flinching ever so slightly. Good.

“I second that notion. You’re both acting like one of Satan’s seven dwarves. Mopey Hope and Pyro Jo.” Lizzie adds, eyebrows quirked in slight amusement. “I’m one step away from shoving a poison apple down both of your throats just so I can get some peace and quiet.” Ok, their offended faces at her remark almost makes me laugh. 

“Unnecessary and disturbingly accurate interruption aside,” I pause, shooting Lizzie a pointed look. She holds up her hands in surrender. “...the bottom line is that I'm done playing monkey in the middle. So...apologize to eachother now or I will make sure that you both become highly acquainted with the definition of ‘cold shoulder’, indefinitely.” I threaten, menacingly. Hope and Josie glance at each other, briefly, but end up turning away and staying silent. Oh. So this is how they’re gonna play it, eh? 

“Frosty the snowbitch, was a grumpy angry soul, with a shirt too tight and the pants too low, people thought she was a ho...” Lizzie sings, quietly. I shoot yet another glare in that asshole’s direction which makes her wince before trailing off. 

“Look, if you don’t apologize, than Lizzie can deal with you both.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. I hear a scoff.

“Objection! That would literally be a hate crime against my sanity.” She states, curling her lip in disdain.

I stare at the blonde for a moment before I suddenly have an idea. Huh, well what do you know? Lizzie might actually be useful after all. I step closer to her and lean down, so the other two can’t hear, though I bet their curiosity is peaked. 

“You’re a fucking Lawyer, Saltzman. So Lawyer the hell up and fix this shit.” I whisper, strongly. We make brief eye contact before a smirk appears on her face. She clears her throat and stands up, seemingly in thought. 

After a couple minutes, she pushes me down to sit on the couch before stalking into my kitchen, grabbing two chairs. She drags them both out and sets them on opposite sides of my coffee table. Once finished, she clicks her tongue against her teeth and turns back to face us, clapping her hands together once. 

“Alright, so since you both have decided to continue acting like bickering parents...” She starts, an almost evil smirk lighting up her face. “Then I'm going to treat you as such. Sit the fuck down, ladies, cause court is in fucking session.” Boom. Lizzie Saltzman, ladies and gentlemen. This is why I tolerate her presence in my life. 

“Lizzie, you-”

“I’m sorry, but did I stutter? Sit. Down.” Lizzie interrupts, fiercely. Hope practically wilts under her gaze before sighing and taking a seat. HA, whipped bitch. 

Josie hesitates, managing to ignore Lizzie’s heated stare, but once her eyes meet cold ones, she relents and sits down as well. The guilt and sadness I see almost makes me want to go over and hug her but I know that wouldn’t be a good idea. “So here is how this whole thing is going to go. I, as your lawyer, will ask you both questions and you must answer truthfully, as if you were under oath. Capiche?” Lizzie questions, walking the length of the table. 

“Is this really necessary?” Hope mutters, petulantly. I almost laugh at the cute frown she has on her face. It reminds me of all the times we used to get into trouble when we were at her house as kids. Her pout never got us out of trouble, but mine sure as hell did. 

“Are you going to stop being an asshole and apologize to my Sister?” Lizzie asks, pursing her lips. Hope looks almost offended at the suggestion. 

“Me?! I wasn’t-”

“Then yes, sweetheart,” Lizzie sickeningly sweet tone makes the pet name sound like a fucking kick to the balls. “...it’s necessary.” In the corner of my eye, I see the corner of Josie’s mouth tilt up in what I could swear was a smirk, but it quickly gets wiped off at Lizzie’s next words. “I wouldn’t smile if I were you, Sailor Mars, you also have to apologize to my girlfriend.” Josie stays quiet but her pout game is strong and really, really adorable. I need to stop staring at her all the time, I'm sure there’s a law against that somewhere. 

“Can we move on?”

“Right, let's pick who goes first. Eeny meeny tiny hoe, which one is gonna be the one to go.” Lizzie clears her throat and puts her hands behind her back as she stalks up to Josie, who looks startled at the fact that she has to go first. “Josette, would you say that you and Sat-” She pauses briefly before letting out a small sigh. “..Ms. Park are close?” 

“Lizzie, you know-”

“Answer the question, Josette.” 

“Yes, we’re close. She’s one of my best friends.” Josie says, rolling her eyes slightly. “Which you already know, Liz...” 

“How well do you really know eachother though?” Lizzie interrupts, quirking an eyebrow at her seemingly confused Sister. “If I was, to say, ask you what her favourite ice cream flavour was, you would know that?” I watch as Josie nearly scoffs at the question. 

“Of course! Her favourite is Vanilla because,” Josie pauses, using a slightly lowered voice, “Why mess with perfection, JoJo?” Begrudgingly, I have to admit that her impression of me is practically spot on. I frown when a snort leaves Lizzie’s mouth as she turns to me. 

“Your favourite flavour is vanilla?” Lizzie chuckles, “How very virgin-esque of you.” I glare at the tall blonde and gesture towards the other two girls who look less than impressed. “Alright, let’s dig a little deeper. Favourite hobbies?” Josie spares me a glance, one that leaves me with a shiver up my spine before turning her attention back to her Sister. 

“Penelope loves to run, despite the fact that most would think she’s lazy, she’s usually the first one up in the mornings. She writes some of the most beautiful song lyrics I've ever heard, though she wouldn’t dare show them or sing them out loud to anyone.” She pauses, smiling softly in my directions. Fuck me right up in the heart, why don’t you?! “She’s also a secret romantic.” 

“I am not.” I mutter, though everyone hears me. Hope, particularly.

“Lie.” 

“Bite me, Lord of the Dildos.” I growl, though I'm sure a pout mares my face. 

“I’ll gladly smack you with one instead, Penny Potter and the vagina of secrets.” I scowl at her words but part of me really wants to laugh. Our friendship will never change, hence the reason I need this whole thing to work. I love them both.

“Both of you ass clowns need to get your heads in the game.” Lizzie snarls, which immediately ruins the fun. Hope and I look away, chastised. “Josie, let’s just be frank here. Why are you mad at Hope?”

I watch Josie with a bated breath as she seems to contemplate her answer. She nibbles nervously on her lip before starting to wring her hands together, and something tells me that I'm not going to like whatever she’s going to say. I’ve known her long enough to know that Josie tends to generally hold back her thoughts until they eventually just explode out of her mouth like verbal vomit. 

“Jo...” I say, but before I can continue, Josie interrupts me.

“Hope is listed as Penelope’s emergency contact...” Josie blurts out, suddenly, causing us all to jump a bit. 

“Of course I am,” Hope says, slightly offended. “...I'm her family. I’m her....”

“Wife.” Josie states, firmly. Oh no. “She’s listed as her wife, Lizzie.” Oh dick balls, this is quite the conundrum. “They’re married.”

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for that shitty cliffhanger haha don't worry, Posie is my ship but Henelope and Pizzie are my BroTPs
> 
> As per usual, please comment and tell me what you think! What you liked! What you didn't like! I'm open to all opinions and words :) Hope you are all staying safe, my loves! Until next time :);)

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's part one! Hopefully you guys liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue/finish it! :)


End file.
